Android Overdrive
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Sasuke decides that Naruto wasn't worth having no more because he was supposedly 'weak'. Itachi who became furious decides to take back what's rightfully his so the little blond now has a new Master but his heart truly belongs to only one and that is YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Diaryanjo: Here's one of my new stories that I have been thinking about lately! This one is dedicated this time to Kitsune or known as YaoiGirl92 here in Fan fiction! Hope you enjoy this pairing!**_

_Android Overdrive_

_I took another step towards the person in front of me. The dust started to settle already in the area. I can't see this person's face very well…_

'Sasuke? No this one is different. What's going on? My body is moving on its own.'

_His pale hands caressed my cheeks in a gentle way._

'No stop touching me! You're not the one I want, is it?'

_I hear groaning behind me. My body turned around to face the dark image of a person lying still on the cold floor._

'Why is everything in ruins? Is this the other dimension? No wait! SASUKE!'

"_Tch, Sasu-ke-(coughs)kun."_

_The pink hair girl with hazy green eyes reached out her half torn gloves towards the pained raven. My body acted on its own. I ran towards her and…_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The horrible sound of her scream tore out of her. Sasuke stared at me._

'No, what am I doing? I just, I just stepped on my childhood friend's hand! Why isn't my body listening to me? Why? DOUSHITE SASUKE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND AND WHAT'S GOING ON! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!'

_Cold words passed through my lips. I felt someone wrapped their hands around my waist. I leaned back into the warmth behind me. Sasuke is staring at me with a cold look._

'No Sasuke don't look at me like that. I don't understand any of this! Who is behind me? What am I saying to Sasuke?'

"_You cheated on him Otouto? Don't you even remember your first Android at all? I lent him to you not for you to fulfill your desires but for you to find happiness. I see you didn't take this chance with him. You wanted; no you seek for more power so you cheated on your very own Android with another? How very foolish of you little brother. I see you have already made your choice. You couldn't bring out the full power of the nine-tailed Android even if you did know you wouldn't have been able to control let alone activate it. No use trying to get him back after discovering who he truly is. You threw him away in pieces. I pick up what you have thrown away, never to return for the rest of eternity."_

_My hood fell off my head. My eye feels cold and dead just looking at Sasuke._

'No! Why am I like this? My heart aches badly just staring at him. What did I do wrong? Or was it Sasuke who's done me wrong?'

_Sasuke's coal eyes looked surprise at my expression. Words were forming but no sound came out of his lips. I felt a tug on my hand. It shot out and an object flew to my outstretched hand. _

'A black violin? Why is my body reacting this way? I feel a link between me and this instrument. I feel in sync with it. It doesn't feel like the same one I usually carry around.'

_My mouth opened and spoke for the first time, I sounded cold and distinct. _

"_Itachi is now my new Fighter. You did not complete the contract between you and me since I have another special condition to come along with my accidental powers."_

"_Wha-what was it then?"_

"_Give up your virginity to me..."_

"_Eh."_

"_..and in return, you have full access to my power…"_

"_BUT!"_

"…_but then you gave it to the bitch next to you a long time ago. Three years ago if I'm correct making her your official Android permanently or your Song Mage to be precise. You have no use of me since I can only fight with an instrument which you believed made you weak and needed a stronger Song Mage which made you seek out the strongest of all Song Mage, Sakura. You knew that one day I would be no use to you any more. You threw me away. Thanks to your actions I caught the other day; I've decided to leave you before you threw me away. It was hard to bear. I did love you truly Sasuke; but you turned your back to me. You can never turn back the time again. Itachi is my new Fighter and Master. He completed all the rituals and contract to make me his permanently so that you can never lay a finger on me again."_

_I can feel tears in my eyes. They were threatening to fall any moment. Itachi grabbed me and turned me around into a soft embrace. I let them fall freely._

'I…I…I don't understand. It hurts. It hurts badly. Saying all these things to my best friend and crush. But what did I do? No, what did he do to upset me so much to make me leave him all of the sudden? It hurts! Someone, anyone help me! What did I do to deserve such treatment?'

_I hear shuffling behind me. I guess Sasuke is trying to stand up from his previous injuries. Itachi is rubbing soothing circles on my back. I feel safe in his embrace. Even more then when I was with Sasuke._

"_I fulfill his deepest wish Sasuke unlike you. He is mine now. I gave him what he wanted and in returned he is my Song Mage and now my lover for eternity. The Nine-Tailed Beast is the strongest of them all. You Otouto, were even foolish enough not to know who he was this entire time with so much hidden power inside him. Now they all belong to me. You wouldn't have even been able to anyway even if you did discover he was the Kyuubi Android, one of the nine __Jinchūriki's chosen vessels. You do know about the existence of the other eight. Kyuubi was the one kept secret since no one was able to find the liquid container for it ever since someone messed up. I only found out who he was after my run in with him. Such a pity for you isn't it? You just lost something you consider useless and a drag down only to discover much more to the reason why he wasn't able to fully access the powers of a Song Mage even after reaching the max level. Like I said, and what he just said earlier; you just gave your first time to someone else already. To be exact, to your best friend's childhood friend and also a total bitch who is so obsessed over you after that night. It won't work now with him. It had to be your first time. It was for me. So finders are the keepers and the losers are the weepers."_

_Sasuke stared at us for the longest time. Finally my tears settled. _

"_Tachi we still need to KO them like the others."_

"_Ah, that is correct my kitsune."_

"_Where are the others?"_

"_They're coming."_

"_I want you to evacuate first koi."_

_I can feel myself blush just saying that._

'I have no clue as to WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I SAYING!'

"_You're not planning on to using it, are you?"_

_Itachi cupped my cheeks making me look into his crimson eyes I yearned for ever since. I just nodded._

"_Don't worry Tachi-koi. I'm only using not even half so it won't do much damage. I'll make sure it's just strong enough to blast the remaining enemy guild to KO."_

_I smiled at him to reassurance him. He smiled back to me._

"_I'll be using my violin only to do it. If it was my voice then this place wouldn't be left standing. I won't use my ultimate since i can't anyways. I still didn't fully master it yet so no chances for me to use it now can I? Besides, it's our trumpiet card only when the whole guild is endangered." _

"_You always do things on your own don't you?"_

"_I don't take orders, remember?"_

"_Yes, you don't take orders. You do things on instinct like the other Jinchūriki's do."_

_Sasuke stared in shock. Guess he must be putting the pieces of the puzzles together now._

'Sasuke you really are foolish aren't you? I guess I understand why this isn't hurting me so much now. I know why now too because…'

"_Itachi-sempai! Naruto-kun! ZETSU-SAMA! Tobi's a good boy and found Naru-chan and Uchiha-sempai!"_

"_Good, now everyone's coming Tobi."_

"_Ha…"_

"_No Tobi. Fall back 10 kilometers now. Naruto's going to use __it__ on the remaining Konoha Guild members who haven't been KO yet. He wants to show my foolish Otouto how powerful of a Song Mage he can be even if he can or cannot sing a melody. Understood."_

"_Hai Itachi-sempai! ZETSU-SAMA! FALL BACK 100 kilometers from Naru and Tachi's current location! NOW! TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO BE KO!"_

"_So the gaki is planning on using it."_

"_I guess so we better regroup at the entrance right now. It is the safest point right now so the blast won't reach us."_

"_Hai Leader-sama!"_

"_Naruto."_

"_Hai Madara-sama."_

"_Finish it."_

"_DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!"_

_Laughter is heard through the line. Itachi pecked me on the cheeks. I pouted because I wanted more then just a peck. He chuckled and then pulled me into a full make out session only to be interrupted by Tobi's loud comment._

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ZETSU-SAMA! UCHIHA-SEMPAI AND NARU-CHAN IS MAKING OUT!"_

_Laughter is again heard through the line. A tick grew above Itachi's left eyebrow. He summoned his favorite flames without the help of Naruto, Amaterasu. He threw it at Tobi who ducked at the oncoming flames. Still laughing like a fan-girl for some really odd reason, he ran off towards the meeting point._

_One last peck then Itachi left me alone with the pained Sakura who was clutching her left hand in pain. Sasuke suffered from exhaustion and from all those broken bones he received. A katana shot out from behind the building aimed at me. I saw it coming. Back flipped away from harms way, I started on a deadly tune. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened. I guess he recognize the song. Well duh he should since…_

"_You were the one who wrote this tune Sasuke. Now listen to the very same song you wrote for your dear dope to play for you when he was still a simple-minded puppet Android who thought he was loved by you. You will be KO by the very same thing that made you realize power isn't in every being who thinks he deserves more then given. It is given to those who earned it. Good bye and I hope you live a happy life with the slut. Oh and Tsunade if you can hear me..."_

_A sizzling noise popped up. A women's voice was on the other line. I couldn't make out what she was saying. I don't care anymore. I want to; no I need to end this forever._

"_I'm quitting Guild Konoha of the Phoenix and joining Guild Akatsuki of the Dragons."_

"_NO!"_

"_Goodbye mina."_

_I started up where I left off._

"_The rest of my guild should have had enough time to escape the explosion. All that's left now is for me to KO you all still left..."_

'_Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Ino, Anko-nee chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura, SASUKE!'_

_I shut my eyes to block all the emotions I'm feeling right now. I closed my heart from them; forever._

"_Deidara, start playing on your end."_

"_Eh! But then it will reduce the power to half only if I play along with you then you originally planned!"_

"_Doesn't matter, that's all we need to just eliminate who's left standing out here. It is still an incomplete song. I can take the damage more then you could even if you were out here with me. You will also get caught up in the blast."_

"_A-alright if you say so."_

_A viola could be heard from the other line. I started up once again._

_I heard myself whisper…_

"_Mystic Oriental Dream; Ancient Temple"_

"_Sayonara Sasuke-kun. I'll meet you again as a different person who you grew to know."_

'…because, this is a dream of…'

"NARUTO-KUN! WAKE UP! SASUKE, SAKURA, NEJI, AND SAI ARE HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"

"…the future."

"Oi dope! Hurry it up will yah?"

"Yeah like Sasuke-kun said ne? Sasuke-kun!"

"Get off me fore-head girl."

"Aw. Again Sasuke rejected my advances."

"Hn. Sasuke, quite the ladies man aren't you?"

"Hn. How about you then Neji? I don't see you treating all your fan-girls any different then I do."

"Well since you guys won't come out of the gutters and admit you both like Naruto's small penis, I'll just say it for y…"

_BONK...BAM…PUNCH…KICK…SLAP… (Ouch...Must have hurt)_

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I guess; I'll have to prepare myself for that event to come."

"**Watch it kit. You know your dreams never lie. They foretold the future."**

"Yes, I know of my powers already as an Android. I'm not like the other ordinary Android after changing."

"**Yes my kit, soon; soon it will be time for you to rise when he comes back. We will send fear into all those who opposes you two when the time comes."**

"Ah." (Meaning yes)

"NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO-KUN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE TO GO TO SCHOOL NOW! AND YOU BETTER BE PROPERLY DRESSED TOO!"

"Um Kyuubi, I think my mother is more scarier then sending fear through everyone."

"**Ah, kit. Get going before your mother does kill us this time."**

"Ehehehehe, I agree with you for once."

"Naruto."

"Crap! Sasuke don't open the door!"

Too late he did. What he saw was, a half naked Naruto with no shirt on, pulling up his school uniform pants over his black boxers given to him from Sasuke.

He past out from blood lost at the beautiful sight laid before him. Entertainer is his one and only best friend aka what Sasuke calls him dope, Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diaryanjo: Okay guys!! ^^ here's the next part…don't freak out if Sakura starts her evil plans…muahahhaha!! I'm that evil…and yeah… Things underlined will be explanations on things for future references on battles.**_

_Android Overdrive_

"Oi Sasuke-teme? You still there?"

Naruto shook his best friend. Sakura came dashing through the door to find her, she claims as her Sasuke-kun's head laying peacefully on Naruto's lap except for the blood dripping down his nose.

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!"

Storming over to the peaceful, no use to be peaceful atmosphere she harshly pushed Naruto out of the way and used her so-called perfect slim legs of a women to comfort Sasuke's head a little more. The only response she got from Sasuke from the sudden changed of warmth and smell was…

"Naruto; when did you wear perfume?"

Opening his dark orbs, he looked straight up expecting to find azure eyes but only emerald with the look of lust filtered his sight.

"!"

Yep, Sasuke hates that look given from every fan-girl he has or has not met throughout his whole life. No wonder why he's gay. Yes he admitted he was gay but then it wasn't convincing enough.

His whole body tried to scramble or more like tried to slither out of Sakura's grasp but then her grip on his shoulder made him stay where he was. His eyes were flickering uneasily around trying to find a mop of blond hair or even a sign of another person in the room with them. Fear started to creep in him as Sakura slowly leaned down to him. Sasuke can't stand it. He shifted his gaze towards Naruto's bed to avoid the unwilling kiss to go any further, not realizing that only his eyes were facing the bed but Sakura's hand had a grip on his paling face of his as she crept closer.

Naruto was unbelieving pissed off that it sent bad vibes through the room. Neji and Sai finally came in and blushed at the scene.

'Sasuke belongs to me and ONLY ME!'

'**Then kit, help him out if you're so obsessed with him.'**

'But Kyu, I think he deserves it. My vision still…'

'**It's alright kit. Everything will turn out fine when he comes back.'**

'I know Kyu, I know.'

'**Your vision doesn't seem like it's going to be anytime soon. I suggest you to prepare mentally and physically if your vision seemed to have shaken you quite a bit. He wanted this for the best of both of you. I guess he was wrong about Sasuke though if you had this vision. Go with the flow of time. The vision of the future has already been set in motion. I know what you're thinking kit. Don't even think about it. You can not change the future.'**

'Oh Kyu, you seem to know me more then I know myself! I will try to change it even if you try to stop me I will do whatever it takes! BELIEVE IT!'

'**Don't say I didn't warn you when he finds out about it. You know how piss he can be when you become so thickheaded even if he doesn't show it.'**

'Yeah, yeah Kyu I get it! I'll make sure to have the blast of my life left with Sasuke first before the event occurs.'

'**If it happens sooner then I expect rem…..'**

Kyuubi was caught off when Naruto all of the sudden started to feel dizzy. He can feel his kit close to tears.

'**Kit? Kit! What's wrong Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO! WHAT'S GOING ON?'**

Naruto subconsciously allowed Kyuubi to see what he was seeing through his own eyes.

'**I guess it has begun then. I'm sorry kit. I guess you didn't have time to prepare. I failed you as your mentor.'**

He stood up from where he was laying at when Sakura pushed him. Running past the two confused ravens at his door, he ran for the front door after pulling his shoes on. He was fully dressed don't worry. The only thing he was forgetting was his school bag hooked on the corner of his oak chair at his study desk.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Gaara told me to keep any eye on you knowing this was going to happen anytime sooner. I failed you Gaara-kun."

Sai gave him a questioning glare. Brushing off the glare he headed for Naruto's forgotten bag and took it.

"If you two are done making out, could you please get out of Naruto's room."

The tone of Neji's voice dropped the temperature of the room down by 5 degrees. Sasuke's half-lidded eyes snapped open when he noticed it wasn't who he thought he was kissing but the pink whore who is after his dick, again.

"Sakura you bitch!"

Pushing her away not so softly, he grumbled as he stood up and dusted away the imaginary dust on his wrinkled school uniform. Neji turned around and took off in the direction of the front door. Sai just faked a smile and congratulated Sasuke on getting doubled laid; probably meaning he's a player.

Mumbling some unknown stuff to his self, Sasuke ran after the two ravens leaving a flustered Sakura behind to wonder to her self.

'_CHAAAAAAANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I finally was able to use the love charm on Sasuke-kun, again! Happy day, happy day, HAPPY DAY! Something good is going to happen today I bet.'_

Explanation of Love Charm: a genjutsu only usable by female Androids/Song Mage. It makes the victim see the person who they truly desire therefore tricking them by using their desires charm against them to submit themselves to the caster.

Ranked A; Level Reached to Achieve: 30.

Android History: Many females have achieved this but most of them who are able to activate the charm backfired against them. Only one male was able to do it but has gone into hiding because of his fighter's departure to another country.

She snickered to her self on what to do next. Truth was she liked Sasuke ever since they were little kids. Naruto was the only person Sasuke allowed near him to befriend him. So, Sakura used that to her advantage and befriended Naruto just to get close to the raven she admires and claims to love him only. Sasuke would only allow her to be near him only if Naruto was there too. She's cool with it but then reality check. She wants Sasuke's ass to her self and his heart. It's just that Naruto is in the way of her goal.

"Time to step it up a notch."

Grinning from ear to ear, she hurriedly got up too and made a mad dash to the door while pulling on her shoes she called out to Kushina, Naruto's mother that they were leaving.

"Kushina-san we're leaving!"

"Hurry up and go already oh and before I forget…."

Kushina ran out of the kitchen to give her Naruto's bento.

"…give this to Naruto-kun since he has the tendency of forgetting to grab it when he leaves with you guys."

"Hai!"

"I knew I can count on you Sakura-chan. Have fun at school with the rest of your gang!"

She gave her a peck in the cheek.

"Oh don't worry, _I will have fun."_

_At the School Gates….._

"I forgot my book bag. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

Naruto slumped against the school's front gate. It usually took the group to get there in 15 minutes but due to Naruto's Android side, he was able to get there under 2 minutes or less. He was that upset to make a mad dash using only or not even half of his speed to make it to school.

Neji appeared a few minutes later at a slower pace but it was still a run. He skidded to a stop in front of the worn out blond at the gates. Students have already started to come.

"Naruto-kun, you forgot your bag."

Saying without any evidence he ran all the way to school to give him his bag.

Sai was right behind him.

"Arigato, Neji-sempai! I knew I can count on one of you to get it for me!" He smiled his signature smile at them.

A small and graceful smile showed on Neji's face and Sai had his usual fake smile in place.

They waited for the last two people to show up before entering the school building.

"They're taking too long. They should have been here a few minutes ago too."

"Sai, why don't you go see if you can find them?"

"No, I'll go search for them."

"You sure Naruto? I can go if you wa…"

"No, I'll be fine! You guys worry to much."

He sprinted out of there before they could protest to him. Neji gave up with a sigh. Sai just blankly stared straight ahead. A mop of familiar red hair glided towards them.

Smirking at the red head, he took off inside.

"Ja ne Neji-sempai."

"Sai where are you g…"

"Missed me babe?"

That familiar warmth embracing him from behind and the warm breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. Neji missed this so much that tears seemed to be swelling up in his eyes.

"Gaara-kun."

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Gaara-kun."

_Meanwhile…._

"SASUKE-KUN! You forgot me and…"

"I don't give a shit Sakura."

"…Naruto's bento!"

Frozen on the spot, he turned around to face the female android walking to him. She stopped in front of him waving the green wrapped bento in front of his face. A scowl was formed on his face. He directed his Uchiha glare towards the petite girl.

"Here, don't you want to give it to your boyfriend?"

"Hn. Where are you getting at with this?"

"All I want is the usual thing you always gave me but make it longer."

"Hn. Didn't I already gave you a kiss back in Naruto's room this morning? Hand it over or else."

Red flickered in his eyes. Sakura shivered in excitement when it was directed towards her. The way how Sasuke speaks, moves, and looks makes her want to gobble him up and intertwine both of them together. That's how desperate she is to make him hers. She claims it as fated to be together, destiny bull crap.

"Fine."

Taking his time leaning down, in his mind he was devising a way to grab the bento before he actually kisses her. Sakura for some reason was a step ahead of him.

She swung the bento and with both hands she grabbed Sasuke behind the neck and pulled him into her-so-called breathtaking make out session right in front of a certain blond.

Naruto found them right when he turned the corner of the block. The scene before him had frozen him on the spot. What was he suppose to do? Go grab his best friend and take a dash for it? Slap Sakura even if it hurt his male pride into doing so? Yell at both of them for doing things behind his back? Run for it and act like nothing happened?

Seems like the best option but too late.

Sakura saw a blond mop spinning around out of her half-lidded eyes.

'So Naruto saw? Hmmm, even better then I expected.'

She deepened the kiss. Sasuke who is clueless Naruto was watching went along with it just to retrieve the forgotten bento.

'Hey! That's my lunch in her hand! Why does she have it when usually Sasu…..oh I get it now; it would explain why some mornings he would smell like Sakura and even taste like her, sometimes lip gloss or lip stick were still evident on his lips. Also it explains why they were always late coming to school. Neji and Sai must have known along for them to not let me come…..I understand now.'

Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Sapphire and emerald met making it into an eye staring contest to see who would win it. Sakura didn't care any longer because then Sasuke would suspect something was wrong with her staring at something. He eventually caught on.

Naruto turned and did run, he doesn't care anymore.

'Sasuke can do whatever he wants! I don't care anymore Kyu; it hurts just seeing him do things behind my back. In the end, the results will be the same even if I do tie him down or vice versa. I guess it's best to close my heart from him starting now or I never would be able to let him go forever. It will help ease my pain with his help by my side won't it?'

'**You're starting to understand kit. The future never lies. He will and always has been there for us when we were having difficulties. He would never dare try to hurt us unlike Uchiha Bastard over there. They are two different beings.'**

"Ah. Your right Kyuubi."

"NARUTO!"

Someone was panting behind him. Naruto just realized he actually ran the whole way back to school.

"WHAT TEME? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY? I GOT TO GET TO CLASS TOO! NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE IF I SIT DOWN AND CHAT WITH YOU."

"Naruto I…"

Sasuke attempted to turn his dope around to face him but because of his android strength, it did nothing at all. If this was the other dimension, he would have been able to. Electricity pulsed through him causing him to flinch and swipe his hand away.

"I don't want your sorry ass here asking me for forgiveness and for you to feed me lies I don't want or do want to hear. Why didn't you just let me run to school and continue your fun make out session with my childhood friend? What are you doing standing here behi…."

Sasuke got in front of him and then…

_Smooch…_

Azure eyes widen. Sasuke had a good firm hold onto his cheeks. He started to writher and squirm to try and escape the oncoming brunette who was trying desperately to prove his point that he loves him only.

Naruto could taste Sasuke and Sakura's previous make out session. He doesn't want this, not when he's trying desperately to close his heart away from Sasuke so that it would hurt less when the time comes.

'BULLSHIT YOU DON'T LOVE ME! I KNOW WHO YOU SAW IN SAKURA'S LOVE CHARM. IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS…'

Sasuke received a good kick in the stomach. Tears were swelling already in his darken blue orbs. Trying to catch his breath, Sasuke stood up and spit out the saliva he collected in his mouth.

"Hn. Nice way of saying you don't want me Sasuke."

"What are you talking about dope?"

Sasuke accidently dropped the bento when Naruto's foot collided with his stomach. Grabbing the green wrapped bento, Naruto dashed towards the front gates. There wasn't much time until the bell ranged.

Someone, no two shadows were watching the whole exchange happen between the couple. One had a small and sad smile on his face; the other was snickering and grinning from ear to ear.

"What have I done to Naruto? I thought this was for the best. I guess not. Since it's my doing, I better make it right. Foolish otouto, I guess you really are blinded."

He turned and left the opposite direction.

A sleek black limo appeared. He got into the backseat and told the driver to head over to his summer house located in the town nearby.

"I'll see you both soon, Naruto, Sasuke. It is time for me to come back into play, in the battlefield. Naruto would soon; soon Kyuubi I'll make amends for my foolish mistakes. Naruto doesn't belong to you anymore Sasuke. Konoha will fall down due to your silly mistake of letting go your strongest source of power just for the slut."

"Heehehee, Naruto pushed you away Sasuke, now what are you going to do my poor lost snake? This is getting better and better. Heeheeh…All for the better, with Naruto out of the way, I can be his girlfriend and to top it all his new android in the other dimension!"

She watched him leave first inside, still dazed and the stomach wasn't helping his oncoming migraine. The bell ranged as soon as she ran in after Sasuke went right in, after talking to some fan-girls about a certain blond boy.

They both made it to class on time. Anxious eyes wondered around to see if he would find a mop of blond hair.

Their homeroom teacher came in. He cleared his throat and before he even spoke one word….

_BAM!!!_

Thinking it was only Naruto he responded to the person who slammed the classroom door open…

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto please just go take a seat at your des…"

Oh how wrong he was.

The person calmly stormed his way over to a certain desk, and it clearly wasn't Naruto's desk either.

Sasuke was too preoccupied with his textbook failing to notice the shadow looming in front of him.

Thinking it was Naruto because their homeroom teacher's reaction, he snapped his head up to greet his lover but only his eyes met a faded jade orb with dark black outliner, and I mean dark.

On the outside he seems calm to everyone, well both of them seems like it, but on the inside, Sasuke was panicking as to what does his sempai want with him and why was he here without Naruto. He seemed furious just by looking and reading his emotions by the eye.

"Gaara, I see that you have returned."

"Ah, Uchiha."

"So does that mean my brother has returned as well?"

Amazed at his calmness when speaking he continued on.

"I'm not here to talk about that."

"Oh? Then what are you here for?"

"Naruto…"

Everybody flinched when Sasuke slammed his palms right onto his desk. Nobody dares to neither anger him nor stand in the way of his wrath. If only Naruto was here he wouldn't be this troublesome.

"What about MY dope?"

"I should be asking you. What did you do to Naruto?"

This was getting nowhere. Now a battle of 21 questions nonstop started.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY?!"

They both snapped there heads to make a retort to the person who just shouted at them.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU AR…"

"Naruto!"

His school uniform was torn and shredded. He was missing his top jacket and the bottom white shirt didn't cover much of his tan body. His pants weren't in good shape as well. There were lots of scratches all over his body.

'Claw marks?!'

There was a dripping noise. It was clearly heard because everyone was dead silent at the sight of Naruto's state. He seemed to pale a little more as time went by. Something red was slowly crawling towards the crowd. All eyes landed on it. Then finally someone broke the trance saying…

"BLOOD!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diaryanjo: sorry!! _ school is killing me here with last minute projects!! And my damn computer is going wacko too so I apologize for the long wait!! *bowing* this was suppose to be posted up last week but damn homework…expect more coming soon too!! ^^ here we go!!**_

_Android Overdrive_

Naruto swayed a bit. His vision was a bit blurry. The dripping noise seemed to have slowed down.

Gaara stared widen eyed at his brother's sight.

'Where is all this blood coming from?'

Most of the student's started scrambling backwards, afraid as if the blood was a type of contagious disease. Sasuke just stood there. The sights of Naruto's body frighten him. Shivers ran down his back when he noticed the crimson dripping from his left arm.

"What h-happen dope?"

"Nothing that concerns y..."

Naruto's whole body swayed forward then his last minute shifted his weight to go backward as his eyes rolled back. He felled backward as he fell into unconsciousness.

Gaara saw this coming dashed over but another set of red near orange hair beat him to Naruto.

A girl screamed...

"IT'S PEIN-SENSEI!!"

Sakura snorted at the lovely sight in front of her. Smirking at the end, she was satisfied with the results. She whispered to herself...

"This is only the beginning of _my_ everything. With this, I can take all of Sasuke who rightfully belonged to me ever since three years ago..."

Sasuke shuffled to go help but Gaara blocked him.

Pein was taking Naruto away already. Zetsu right next to him flipped out his cellular mobile and speed dialed someone.

"...Naruto, you were the one who got in between us. I'll take what's mine you bitch. Sasuke was mine to begin with if he didn't give you to Sasuke as a departing present; we would have fallen in love a long time ago without you interfering and you would have never dragged down Sasuke to become like he is right now. I could make him stronger not like you Uzumaki. You're weak, and your weakness and killing him but he loves you so he doesn't care..."

Sasuke attempted to get past Gaara but Gaara stayed rooted to where he was. Neji made it to the classroom and was staring wildly at the amount of blood on the floor.

"...I chose the path of an Android just to be with him. He's my destiny! I won't let anything stand in my way. If I have to play dirty to get what I want, then I'll do it even if Sasuke hates me I don't care. I love him far more they you do Naruto..."

Neji thought Gaara got into a brawl with Sasuke but the scent of the blood was neither of them.

The atmosphere of the room got even thicker as time went by.

"...that's right. Naruto is only a nuisance. I'll break them apart…"

She smirked and then left in a swirl. The last thing she said leaving the room was...

"I'll kill him to make sure he won't stand in our way again Sasuke-kun. You rightfully belong to me. Your heart let me make you strong again Sasuke. Naruto is only an outsider who made you weak. I can fix it for you. I will do it for the both of us. Even if it's against the Android Law, anything for you my one and only true love."

Her smirking face and gleaming emerald eyes never left Sasuke's back as she left the room to check up on her favorite blonde.

_With Pein and Zetsu…._

"Zetsu did you call him?"

"Yeah, and he's not too happy about it either."

"What did you expect?"

"**Just hurry it up already! Naruto's dying and it won't help us if he does and **_**he **_**will be after our heads if anything happens to him."**

"Yeah, yeah we know how important he is to _him."_

"Konan."

The door to the infirmary jammed wide open when Pein shouted for Konan. The blue haired women had a surprised look on her face when Naruto's body came into view.

"Naruto-kun, what happened here Pein? Zetsu-kun? How come Naruto's in this kind of state?!"

Pein shook his head. He doesn't even know himself as to how Naruto got into that state of condition.

"Zetsu just followed a trail of blood from the girl's bathroom in the first floor all the way to where Naruto's classroom was."

"Thankfully we got there on ti…."

He didn't get to finish his sentence when something black collided full force into Zetsu causing him to fall forward, accidently bumping Pein who was holding Naruto going flying to the bed. They landed softly but, the position was deceiving to the eye.

"Tobi, why did you ram into me?"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! Ne Zetsu-kun!"

"What are you doing here anyways Tobi?"

"Because he bugged me to let him come or else he'll keep on pestering me to make me agree for him to meet Zetsu. If I did not then he would have cried and caused a commotion in my house. Oh and by the way Pein or should I say Nagato? What are you doing to MY Naru-chan?"

Said blonde heard everything and started to stir. He woke up only to find Pein's pierced face too close for his comfort, in front of him. Startled he automatically pushed Pein away as memories of the bloody event flashed before him, and his past brutal events mixing with the fresh.

Panic flooded the young blond boy.

"Naruto!"

Alarmed the raven who had just arrived tried to approach the frighten kitsune as Pein tried to calm him down.

Naruto lashed out at everyone who tried to approach him. His nails grew an inch longer then the usual length and accidently on self-defense he clawed off Pein's left arm's skin, leaving four long painful thin of blood trickling down his firm arms. Pein winced in pain but didn't voice it.

Konan immediately grabbed the red-head (near orange) and started to treat the wound by whistling and applying ointment and disinfection. Yep, you've guessed it! Pein's android is Konan.

Explanation of Whistle: a type of antidote only usable by Androids, meant for removing any types of weak poison depending on who the user is and what element they use.

Ranked: C; Level Reached to Achieve: 20

Android History: many Androids have acquired this as they progressed but are able to only use it against weak poison. To rid of strong infections of poison depending on the dose, they would have to reach a higher level to obtain the right notes and melody to accomplish such a fleet. Only three in records have been able to use this to rid of strong poison using only this melody; two females and one male; two from Guild Akatsuki of the Dragons and one from Guild Konoha of the Phoenix. 

Androids have a tendency to be overprotective of their master and fighter at all times. They have a strong bond that connects them, known as 'soul bonding', a bond forged between the android and a fighter who has come of age to be strung together by destiny to until the fighter is no more or the android is no more, if they disobey the laws of a Master and Android.

"NARUTO LOOK AT ME MY KITSUNE!"

Naruto's sudden lash of fear came to a halt. He recognized that voice…of his old Master/Fighter. He blinked away the tears in his sapphire eyes. The room that was smeared with his past brutal events swirling with his new fear stabilized as his eyes focused on the person in black and red in front of him.

The tears threatening to fall fell as a thumb came up to wipe it away. His pale hands which looked cold but felt warm as it caring caressed the blond's scarred cheeks.

He purred into the warmth. The older male bent over and quickly enveloped him into a warm embrace overflowing with emotions he never shows on his stoic face of his. He let out a breath not knowing he held it in. Naruto snuggled closer to his warmth, afraid it would be taken away.

"Naruto, I missed you so much my kitsune-chan." He nipped on Naruto's exposed shoulder from his ruined school uniform.

"Uchiha-sama, welcome home." He said with a smile as more warm salty tears stream down, in happiness this time.

Pein softly smiled at the scene. Konan nudge him in the ribs and gave him something. It was another set of the school's uniform. He gratefully grabbed it and gave Konan a peck in the lips as to show his gratitude to her thoughtfulness.

"Tadaima, Naruto-kun, and didn't we talk about this already?"

"Eh! Demo…"

"No buts Naruto, just call me by my name. You know how I hate it when you are like this." Guess what his facial expression was? A pout formed on his face. This Uchiha only allows Naruto to see this side of him only whenever Naruto is depressed or when he's alone with him, and some times when those he trusts not to ruin his reputation by blackmailing him with this.

"A-alright then…" Naruto smiled.

Before he said his name, a sudden gush of wind blowing cherry blossoms came fluttering into the infirmary.

"WHAT THE!"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! I DIDN'T DO IT! HONESTLY!"

"Shut up Tobi!"

"**We know you can never pull these kinds of stunts that fast."**

'**Kit! It's her! The one who is behind all of your recent attacks this past month!'**

'Kyuubi, I guess you and I were correct on who was behind all of this. It just had to be her out of all people too.'

'**I know this is hard for you kit since you've known each other in like forever but still…'**

'I know…'

'**You gatta face reality this time Naruto, no holding back. She came as your enemy this time. She must be planning on finishing you off now.'**

'You're probably right Kyu…'

'**Our enemy…'**

'…is no longer…'

'…_**our friend.'**_

"Haruno Sakura; Android 8118211 4150191 1121181; Level: 45/60; Type: Support/Medical, Strategist; Element: Earth; Combat Skills: 6/10; Defense: 9/10; Specialty: singing, cooking, healing; Master/Fighter: Rock Lee, year: 3, age: 17 also known as The Green Beast of Konoha; Guild: Guild Konoha of the Phoenix; Instrument: gong?"

The others occupying the room stared at Naruto as Naruto mention the androids choice of weapon. All the same questions going through their heads except for Tobi who is clueless.

'She doesn't know how to play any instruments?'

"Naru…to?"

The raven made a move for Naruto as his icy voice of dialogue came to a brute stop. Everyone froze when a strong killing intent came from the doors to enter the infirmary, even poor Tobi who was scared shit out of him. He ended up hiding behind Zetsu who sighed at his stupidity.

A sound like chucking erupted in the air. The room temperature dropped as the seconds went by.

"Heeheheheeh, never expect anything else from my rival ne? Naruto-kun!"

"**Stop your bullshit Haruno. I knew this whole time but never made a move to stop you. But, today you went too far. You intended to hurt one of my dear friends to warn, no to show me how much you have in control and how powerful you are. But no, I stopped it on time before it went too far. Instead you just gave me more of a reason as to why I should stop you now before it's too late. You just crossed the line by pulling a fucken stunt which was between us only. Hn. You know what? You also proved to me you can't fight your own fights…"**

Naruto's voiced combined with Kyuubi's shows how pissed off they are at her, as they continued their rant to Sakura.

Now that ticked off the android as she leaned against the door frame. Her calm features turned into rage as Naruto continued his insult to her.

"…**you got that bunch of girls to go and beat up a practically defenseless girl who has no part in this fight between you and me! She did nothing wrong to upset you enough to go after her as a warning to show me what you could do to me which I doubt you can even lay a fucken finger on me Haruno. I will not allow you to keep on doing what you please anymore!"**

"Hn. Shouldn't I being saying those things right back at you? I'm a higher level then you Naruto so you can't lay even a pinky on my hair or body let alone touch me anywhere else. I won't be allowing you to do as you please anymore with Sasuke-kun. We both know he rightfully belongs to me."

"**You're wrong Haruno. Sasuke has the right to chose who he wants as his partner. YOU can not change the fact that he chose me over you. Give it up Haruno before someone gets hurt."**

She started to laugh. Her sudden outburst caused the others to be in alarm as the room temperature dropped even more.

"Hahahah! Don't worry, if someone who is going to be hurt, it's going to be…"

'SHIT! WHEN DID SHE?'

"…you."

The whole room enveloped into a time like space wormhole. Tobi started to scream as he was pulled into the sphere. Zetsu clung onto him afraid of losing his android. Pein caught Konan as her feet were sucked into the sudden wormhole that appeared. He snarled as he was dragged in too.

The raven male in front of Naruto automatically shielded Naruto by embracing him. Naruto kept his gaze on Sakura. She muttered something…

"Dimension of Light."

Explanation of Dimension of Light: a portal only fighters can open, meant for fighters to use when a challenge is issued in the human realm from one fighter to another or a android to another but the fighter must approve of the battle of androids first before opening it. 

Ranked: D; Level Reached to Achieve: 1

Fighter/Android History: This portal was created so that no damage is caused in the human realm so they won't pay for damage cost since fights tends to get out of hand. This dimension's time is different from the human realms, three hours past in the dimension, three minutes past in the human realm. They can go all out with out in this dimension. Consequences are when fighter's cast the dimension without contacting the company about the fight going to occur so they can keep record. Those who do, the punishment will not be light. May be stripped of rank and of title earned and reversed back to being a human with a permanent record stating that she or he would not be allowed to participate in the Android Overdrive for the rest of their human life span.

All fighters can activate this dimension. No android in records have been recorded to be able to activate this dimension without their fighter's consult. If any is found activating it, a trial is put before them. Law's of an Android states that if an android is caught using a spell of a fighters without having any special conditions with their status will be put under ANBU surveillance 24/7 before trial. Worst cast scenery if the android learns a high ranking technique/spell will be banished or even executed if trail proves them to be of danger to the Android world.

_Back to Sasuke and them…_

A chill went up Sasuke's spine.

'Naruto? No, something doesn't feel right. I have to go!'

He pushed past the two stoic males in front of him. Running like he never did before, he ran to the infirmary to check what this intuition of his was telling him.

"Naruto's in danger, I can feel it but it's not as strong as it use to be…"

Sasuke's right hand gripped his uniform over his left chest, where his heart beat rapidly as he sped down the corridors. A different tug is felt from his stomach.

"…who is the other person that I'm feeling this tug for? It is not Naruto's for sure. It feels slightly warmer then with Naruto's. Does that mean, I'm not meant to be with Naruto? Then who am I meant to be with?"

The warm tugging feeling in his stomach increased as well as Naruto's tugging feeling at his heart. They were close, both of them.

"The only time I got this tugging feeling is when…"

Sasuke's eyes grew slightly bigger as he suddenly increased his pace to reach the infirmary.

"…NO! Please not again!"

Tears were glistening in his eyes again as he recalled his memories from the time when he felt something similar to the tugging at his heart, again.

"…no…please…I don't want to lose Naruto like the last time and this warm tugging feeling in my stomach is important to me too. Please don't let them fight each other…"

He stopped to catch his breath. After catching it again, he took off.

"…Naruto don't die on me like last time!"

_With Naruto…_

Darkness engulfed him. Somebody was embracing him, he knows who it is too since no one else can cuddle him like that. One name came to his head as tears glisten and fell down his blushing cheeks.

"Sasuke."

The figure holding him tightens his embrace on the blonde when he heard him say that name. Anger welled up inside him but he fought off the urge to just ravish the blond and show him who's better but he knew the blond would only resist more so he cut off his emotions for a second to calm down.

He breathed a sigh of relief after getting over his madness. Looking at Naruto's sleeping face; he smiled and lightly brushed his lips against the slightly open ones of Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun, when will you realize it? _We_ are much better then him. So why did you? You chose that foolish little brother of Itachi to be your master after I went away for two years? Hn. You really are thick headed Naru."

He nuzzled his face into the blonds' head. He smelt of vanilla and some thing quite, refreshing that only belongs to this kitsune.

A figure crept behind them.

"Madara-sama, what should we do about the android. She did break one of the Laws of the Androids. You as the rightful owner of the West Android Overdrive company can punish her for her actions today."

"No, I'll let Naruto handle it and see the outcome."

"As you wish then."

"It's more interesting this way."

"Why is that?"

"Nagato-san, don't you see the amusement in this?" His eyes lit up.

"Um actually no."

"Straightforward as usual Nagato-san."

"Hn."

"She doesn't know who I am."

_With Neji and Gaara…_

Neji and Gaara was about to run after the Uchiha boy until a figure blocked their path.

"MOVE!" Gaara was ready to push aside the person standing in their way but Neji stopped him before he did the damage.

"Wait Gaara."

"Hn."

"Hinata-sama?"

"eh, N-Neji-ni…" Her eyes rolled back and she fell forward into Neji's warm embrace. Of course Gaara is quite jealous but didn't voice it.

"Hinata? Hinata-sama? Oi!"

Panic flooded to brunette. Gaara placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

Neji settled Hinata to the wall since she started to stir after her sudden collapsing for a few minutes.

They both took a good look at her condition, somehow, it looked similar to Naruto's condition, school uniform torn in various places and missing some pieces as well. They both thought the same thing…

'Did they get into a fight?'

"No Neji-niisan and Gaara-kun. N-Naruto-kun s-saved me."

"Eh? Then what who did this to you Hinata-sama?"

"Sakura, she sent…"

**CLIFFY!! ^^ WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE WHICH I HOPE WILL BE THIS WEEK!! _ JA NE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Diaryanjo: hahahha! Be thankful I wrote two chapters for you alls! ^^ a song inspired me to write the next chapter and putted me in a good mood to write it too ^^ BE THANKFUL TO ME! MUAHAHHHHA *bonk* itai…**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: -_-* sorry...excuse her read on ^^**_

_Android Overdrive_

The sound of water dripping filled my ears, but I'm not sure if it is water dripping since it sounds like a more softer landing like that of a falling leave. I can feel the warmth radiating off the person holding me.

'Just exactly, who is holding me? I remember being sucked into a dimensional wormhole…'

My eyes snapped open to meet blood red eyes with three tomoes spinning rapidly in it. All three fused together and connected creating…

"…Mangekyo… sharingan…"

'He really did come back home like he promised three years ago.'

"…Uchiha…Madara…"

"Tadaima, Naruto-kun." He softly smiled at him.

"Hmmmm...okaerinasai…Madara-sama."

"Naruto, no need to add any…"

"I know, I know. I'm just glad you came back just like you promised."

A soft laughter filled the starry sky like air. It grew louder as it neared. The sound bounced around the echoing dimension. Madara growled, Pein stiffened and beckoned for the others to come out of hiding.

I shifted my gaze to the source of the laughter.

'No doubt about it Kyu. That's defiantly Sakura's laughter.'

'**Yep kit and it sounds horrible, like a metal scratching the chalkboard.'**

I inwardly chuckled after his complement or more like an insult about Sakura's laughter.

"Show yourself then Haruno, if you aren't that too of a coward to cast a spell forbidden to any androids."

Pein is pissed. And when I mean pissed, major pissed. The last time I saw him this mad was when a guild member broke a rule by messing up the opponent's android system before the battle. He hates people who do not play by the rule. It seems this time; it's going to be much worse. He's not going to let her off that easily especially since she was messing around with someone from the same guild or he cares for. He's actually my uncle but he doesn't know that since…

"Heeehhehe, gladly."

In a swirl of cherry blossoms, again, she appeared out of thin air. I'm for sure I heard Pein snort next to us. Not sure though. Konan obviously sighed at his tactics so yeah I guess he did snorted then. Probably, in disgust at Sakura's second not-intimidating entrance, again.

I nudge Madara to let me up. He carefully let me up with his aid; I stood face to face with that ugly forehead of hers. I can feel a growl coming up my throat. I want to so badly, kill the bitch standing in front of me. She will pay for what she has done. She has committed more crimes then recorded in Android History, and got away with it somehow; all for the sake of one boy.

'Why go so far for Sasuke?'

"What are you trying to accomplish here Haruno?"

"Heeheheeh…I've come to realize that, Sasuke won't be mine because you were in the way. I tried many tactics and perfected plans to pressure you into giving up Sasuke…"

"YOU FUCKEN BI…"

"PEIN CALM DOWN! THIS IS WHAT SHE WANTS!"

Konan was restraining Pein back from jumping at the girl who seems defenseless but who knows. She did set this whole thing up anyway.

"…but I guess your bond is stronger then I thought it was between an Android and Master…"

"By what? Breaking the Android laws just to break these two apart isn't going to make your life much easier Haruno-san. You'll be put to Rest if you keep this up. It's best if you turn in yourself now so the punishment will lessen to Inactive. If you don't heed our warnings now, we will have no choice but to DOA you for assaulting another Android over a Master whom has no eyes for you."

She just laughed.

Explanation of Rest: it's a coma like state for Androids or for Fighter who commits a level four or higher act against the company's rules for both Androids and Fighters. It is not permanent but, if things get out of case, then will have to resort to DOA if Android goes Overdrive on their own, with the help of their Master/Fighter. Fighters get's ROS and will be banned from participating in any Android or Master/Fighter activities for the rest of their lives in human life span. Level of committed crime: 4-7

For those who were put to Rest will be sent to a deep underground location in the South Pole.

Explanation of Inactive: put's Androids and Masters/Fighters on hold, meaning they are not to be able to participate in any activities involving the game in any sort of way, not even guild meetings in fear of what they will do or when things will get out of hands if they do participate. Those with status within their guild or company will have to have observation of their assigned ANBU's at all times when in presence of others. ANBU keeps an eye on those who are Inactive at all times. Maximum amount of time to put a Android or Fighter in Inactive from 3 months to 2 years, all depending on their level and what crimes they have committed. Level of committed crime: 1-4

For those who were put into Inactive will be able to stay home or unless if it's serious then they will be sent to a prison like campus in a secret location only known to the higher ups and ANBUs.

Explanation of DOA: means Destruction of Android. Once a human turns into an Android, there is no technology to revert them back to humans even if they wished so. If an Android gets out of hand and commits too many crimes and breaks the Android Laws over a certain amount of time, they will be classified as KIS or CIS. Level of committed crime: 7

Explanation of ROS: means Revert of Status meaning instead of living for eternity, they lose their state of Master/Fighter and is programmed to be a normal human again, but since the technology is not advance enough yet, once they revert back to being a human, their human life span will be cut in half instead of being able to live till they are around their 80's or 90's. With this information and consequences in hand, Master/Fighters tend to behave more. This only occurs if they also break the Master/Fighters Laws and have committed too many crimes in a certain amount of time. They will only be given a CIS since we have a found technology for this. Level of committed crime: 5-7

Explanation of KIS: means Kill If Seen. If this is reported on a certain Android then any other Android, Master/Fighter, ANBUs those with a higher status has the right to kill the Android with the bounty on his or her head. If a human is able to kill the Android, they are rewarded with money for their efforts. If an Android or Master/Fighter or even both are able to kill a run-away Android, then they are given bonus exp to level them up. ANBUs, feel bad for them because all they get is a long vacation and a promotion to a higher rank, but it's worth it sometimes only. They also have the option to become a Master/Fighter if they wish so. Android is not an option since you need to be 15 or under to get the diagnose and need the time to convert to an Android, but it is an acceptable if they are younger then 15. If a company worker with a high status is able to kill the Android then, same thing like ANBUs, promotion, and long vacation but they don't have the same options as ANBUs. An Android with this status either committed a crime against the company or broke a major Android Law that means the death of another outside of the dimension. Level of committed crime: 7

Explanation of CIS: means Capture if Seen, this is meant for only other Androids, Master/Fighter and ANBU's work to deal with. It all depends if the person with the status is Android or a Fighter. Meaning they will be troublesome to capture and is a dangerous person to be loose like KIS but CIS are those on the verge of KIS but still have the chance to change. Level of committed crime: 5-7

Explanation of Levels committed: there are 7 levels of crimes committed in the Android and Fighter's in the book. 1 being the lowest and 7 being the highest. Three strikes and your out are applied here. Given three chances to change; is put in their records keeping track of their actions and behavior. There is no trials hold to have the suspect clarify their name unless something seems suspicious.

Level 1: commits theft of another Android or Fighter; threats to another Android or Fighter; get's into fights with others outside of the Dimension with no purpose or contacting the heads of the brawls of the planned battle; breaking a few of the laws that are minor, and assault on humans. Given a strike

Level 2: all of the above; breaking minority of the laws, some minor and some major ones; messing with the opponents system before a brawl in or outside of the dimension; cheating in any ways, robbing a bank; threatening the company, minor. Given another strike

Level 3: all of the above; breaking majority of the laws, lots of minors and some major ones; attempting killing opponent out of rage/revenge/bloodlust outside of the dimension; trashing the opponents/guilds system control; threatening the company, minor near major. Given the last strike

(And let's skip to level 7 shall we? You get the point right?)

Level 7: all of the above; death of another player or company workers; assaulting one of the presidents of the five companies; breaking of the Forbidden Laws. 

(Okay that was the last Explanation TT^TT…be thankful! Muahahahah! *bonk* itai…)

"Is there something you find humoring in being put to Rest or Inactive Haruno?"

"HAHAHAHHA! Actually, there is."

I sense Konan tensing up. If a fight broke out between those two, there's no telling who will win. I shifted my gaze for a slight second to look at Madara's face. Emotionless as usual but, I can see past that frozen face of his. He's…out of all things to be feeling…amused and guilt.

"Madara-sama!" I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Oh boy." I heard Pein breathed.

"Do not worry my kitsune…"

"Eh?" 'I don't understand. Kyuubi? What is he trying to tell me?'

'…**.'**

'Kyuubi?'

'**I'm sorry kit…'**

'Eh! Nani? What's going on Ky…'

"…for it is time for you to return to me."

My eyes widen.

'Time to return back to Madara? That could only mean…'

"…Sasuke…."

_With Sasuke…and for some odd reason as I write this…his Point of View XP_

I caught my breath again while stood in front of the infirmary's door. Taking a deep gulp of air, I opened the sliding door. No body was present.

"Naruto? Sensei! Where are you guys?"

"Sasuke?"

'That voice! It only belongs to…'

"…Aniki?"

Itachi stared straight back at me. He seemed out of breath.

"Aniki, did you run all the way to school or something?"

"_huff…_hn…"

"I'll take that as a yes. What are you doing here then? Especially here in the infirmary?"

"No business of yo…"

My cell phone went off.

I quickly flipped it open when I finally got it out of my pocket. Aniki raised his perfect… (Did I just say perfect?)…elegant eyebrow; at my weird stumbling with my cell phone. I know this ringtone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"_UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

"Hn."

"_WHY THE HELL IS NARUTO ENGAGED IN BATTLE WITH OUT…"_

"Naruto's in battle? But sir! Naruto can't do that without my permission and with out notifying the company ahead of ti…"

"_EXACTLY! SO WHY DOES THE RADAR SHOW THAT NARUTO ACTIVATED THE DIMESION? ON HIS OWN!"_

I can't believe I'm hearing this. Naruto should not be able to do that. He can't activate it on his own. He needs me to do it.

"Sir, are you sure it was Naruto's doing? It could be another Fighter who…"

I hear a deep breath being released from the other line. It seems like he is as frustrated and confused as I am.

"_Sasuke, the radar never lies. Naruto's signal was picked up. You should know the laws by heart by now. Naruto will have to obey it no matter what."_

"BUT!"

I was going to retort.

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, even Tsunade can't get him out of this one. Like the last time."_

Tears were whelming up. I held them back remembering Itachi was still in the room.

"Yes, Iruka-sempai."

"_As much as I love him like my own son, this is beyond what we can do Sasuke. You do realize how much danger he is in right now for activating the dimension? This time, it's no prank. There's nothing we can do in a situation like this. I…"_

The line disconnected.

I heard Itachi shifting to come closer.

"Was that a call from your company?"

I just nodded. I don't have any confidence in myself if I spoke, I was afraid I might have lost it and lose control of my rage and emotions I 'm currently feeling.

Itachi grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace. I let them fall freely. I screamed my frustration and sorrow into his broad built chest. He just rubbed soothing circles on my back. He settled us down on one of the beds.

Finally I settled down after a minute or so and composed myself again.

"I don't want to lose him again Itachi…no…not like last time…" I felt warmth leave my body. Something else replaced it. My heart feels only feelings of lust and attention took over the panic feeling I felt for Naruto.

My voice cracked and I must look pathetic to Itachi right now. I turn to look to see if he will have that face of disgust on him but I turned to see only…

"Aniki? Are you…"

I can feel my eyes widening.

"…why are you crying!"

He brought his hands up and touched where the hot liquid ran.

"I…I don't understand. I…all of the sudden a sudden rush of hot warm heat rushed into me from you…and…I don't understand…I just started crying…like although someone close to me is crying…"

I was left speechless. I heard this only happened once with a Master and Android but...it couldn't be.

"He's…in pain…something…"

Itachi's eyes went blank, making him look like he's off into another world, a trance. He started mumbling something.

"…nine…whiskers…eyes…spiral…caring…blond…east…red…clouds…smiles…warmth…love…fox…sealed…lonely…abandoned…betrayal…secrets…Kyuubi!"

The last word he whispered but I caught onto what he said.

"Kyuubi?" I questioned him.

Itachi's eyes snapped wide open after his little trance all of the sudden. He looked at his hands in disbelief. He wiggled them like he was testing them after jamming them or something. I guess I snapped him out of it. It was scaring me just seeing him like that; lost in a world of mazes. Don't get me wrong here, he's not a crazy maniac who does this at odd times; this is only the first.

"Sasuke…can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Open the portal to where Naruto is."

"WHAT! HAVE YOU GONE IN…"

"No I have not. Just do it."

"BUT!"

"I'll take responsibility for afterwards."

"Hn."

I stood up from the bed. Taking a deep breath, I tried to locate where Naruto was taken. The tug in my heart that connects me to Naruto…

"I…I can't feel him."

"What? Sasuke what do you mean? He's your Andro…"

"I KNOW ITACHI! I KNOW! What I don't understand is…I feel a different tug though. Pain and desperation for victory is all I'm getting a pull at. I don't know. I have a hunch though it will lead us to him. KAI!"

I released my restrictions on me to activate the dimension portal.

"SOAR!"

We both got dragged into it. I guess; I'm in a lot of trouble now from my company.

_At the south company…_

"WARNING…WARNING…ANOTHER UNIDENTIFIED DIMENSION WARP HAS OPENED…"

A blond woman with two low pony tails slammed her desk, cracking it in half. All who were near her backed away except for a few.

She growled at the screen as the location popped up.

"Sasuke…you really have done it now."

"Ma, ma, calm down Tsunade-sama. Sasuke is worried about Naruto so he just…"

"Shizune…"

"HAI!"

"Get me more sake…"

"HAI!"

Shizune ran off to get the requested items.

Tsunade took a deep breath.

"The brat always causes me problems doesn't he?" she started an unbelievable laughter. Tears were threatening to fall.

A brunette with a scar across his nose approached him with the reports of what was occurring.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama."

"This time, we can't do anything to help him. I wish we could do something to get him out of this one."

She received the data collected from signals. She skimmed it, and then threw it to the flashing screen. Most of the staff members cringed at the impact. It seems like there is a dent in the screen now. The screen continued to flash red with the signal they were receiving. Whatever she threw at the screen, it won't stop what was really happening in life. The report was flying everywhere now.

"It's not true!"

The brunette was close to tears as he watches their president close to breaking down. A masked guy came over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it with his hand and gave it a squeezed.

"Kakashi, is there anything we can do so it won't have to come to this?"

"I don't know Iruka. I just…don't know. It would be a miracle if he can get out of this one."

"Hmm..." Iruka was already sniffling. He buried his head into Kakashi's chest.

The silver head just calmly patted his lover in the back. The orange book in his left hand was already retreating into his back pocket.

One sheet of paper floated towards him. He caught a glimpse of what it said.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto _

_Age: S-ranked Secret_

_Body's current age: 15 close to 16_

_Type: S-ranked Secret_

_Blood Type: S-ranked Secret_

_Background Information: SSS-ranked Secret_

_Parents: SSS-ranked Secret_

_Guardian: SSS-ranked Secret_

_Level: S-ranked Secret_

_Element: S-ranked Secret_

_Instrument/Weapon: Violin_

_Specialty: S-ranked Secret_

_Guild: S-ranked Secret_

_Android system: SSS-ranked Secret_

The last glimpse he saw of that floating file was…

_Master/Fighter: Uchiha …_

His eyes widen when he saw the name.

"That's not possible?"

_With Naruto and them…_

A fight already broke out between the two rivals or so proclaimed by one.

Heavy breathing filled the echoing dimension. Both the pink blob and yellow blob finally stopped to catch their breath.

"But, how can this be? You were never this strong?"

Naruto huffed at Sakura's assumptions. Tears were secretly streaming down his cheeks but the tears went unnoticed by the opponent since both were sweating badly.

"You, _pants,_ underestimated me Haruno."

"But HOW! You're fighter isn't even here. You can't perform well without Sasuke's support." She smirked.

Naruto returned it with one of his own. His eyes flared red for a sec.

"He is."

"Hn. You must be bluffing unless; you backstabbed Sasuke to be your Master when you truly already have one? Now that would be interesting and then I can have him!" she said dreamily.

"Shut your bullshit Haruno. I would never do that to him! And what about you? How can you fight like this without your Master here to support you? You can't fight as well as you do without Lee here to help you. He's in the hospital right now because of that incident."

"Oh yeah _that_ incident; hmmmm…about a month and a half ago? Yeah, that was my doing." She smiled.

Anger boiled in the blonde's mind. His eyes turned into a bloody red.

"PEIN STOP NARUTO!" Shouted Madara.

"Konan do it!"

"Hai!"

She removed some seals on her arms which instantly turned into thin paper. The paper particles flew at Naruto, but Naruto then sent a pulse wave full of anger and hatred into the dimension area. It sent everyone flying except Naruto and Madara. Tobi was shielded by Zetsu who had a direct hit in his back. Konan shielded both Pein and herself with her paper. Both safely made it out with a few scratches but lots of burns but not bad enough to kill them.

"Z-Zetsu-kun!'

"Hn…"

"**My body acted on its own so you don't need to be thankful To…" **His eyes widen when he felt a pair of warm lips meet his own. He blinked as Tobi retreated.

"We should that more often."

Tobi pouted and putted his mask back on. His eyes flared red for revenge. He is an Uchiha mind you. Uchiha genetics still run in their family.

"Nobody messes with what's mine." He hissed.

"Who said we were yours?"

"OOOOOHH! ZETSU'S PLAYING HARD TO GET NOW!"

"**I'm killing you."**

"Heheheh…I know you love me!"

His burnt back healed instantly. One of his abilities but it wasn't healing fast enough. Tobi moved over to get a better look at the burns. He instantly took off his mask and kissed the areas where the major burns were not healing yet.

Zetsu blushed at the warmth radiating from Tobi's contact and from the fact that Tobi took off his mask to reveal the beauties of an Uchiha's features for him to perform Kiss.

(Okay I lied about the Explanations…XD)

Explanation of Kiss: type of healing arts and is hard to achieve. Androids can only use this at most times. The requirement to use this is the contact of the Android's lips on the wounds of their patient. Faster healing ability but will take a lot out of the Android. This is only used between Androids and Master since they usually have a closer relationship. It is rarely used since not many Androids have achieved it when they reach the required level.

Rank: S; Level Reached to Achieve: 55

Android History: only a handful of Androids have accomplished this. Seven has been recorded to have died using this to heal their fallen comrades with serious injuries and deadly wounds involving their vital organs. Fighters are capable to do this too but that's only rarely but won't be as effective as Androids. Also it is forbidden for them to perform this due to the high risk of their own death too.

"Pein-sama? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Zetsu. Tobi?"

Pein had the look of surprise on his face. Guess what else? He was blushing madly too. Guess why? Tobi's looks? Nope, Konan started to strip! Or was she stripping?

"Konan!"

"Transformation…Complete. Android system set to Defense. Protect Kitsune at all cost." Was mumbled.

Pein looked and then realized what happened by the look of Konan's change of clothing.

A white strapless tang top with golden designs and covers her breast area while the rest is a see-through silk with the continuous gold designs. A tight jean short clung to her like a second skin. Golden bangles dangle from both her arms. A silver trinket clings to her left ankle. She wore a silver high heel that crisscrosses her feet. A black choker hung from her neck. Her hair was down but you can see an earring on her but it's small but still glitters. Her eyes as she looked up, was emotionless. They weren't staring at him, but at Naruto.

"The distress and anguish from Naruto's shock wave triggered Konan's Protective System. Only one person can do that to her and the others of the guild…" his eyes widen in recognition "...it can't be…"

"Yes Pein. Naruto is who you think he is. He has returned."

"So you mean he is actually! How come you never told me his identity when all this time we've been looking for him these past three years when he has been right under our noses!"

"It was his wishes."

"SO WHAT! WE ALL LOVED HIM LIKE FAMILY! WE THOUGHT HE WAS DOA WHEN THEY DRAGGED HIM AWAY FROM US! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS MADARA!"

"It was his…"

"DON'T!" Pein cried out his frustration.

"…don't…" he whispered filled with pain and agony.

Madara sighed. Konan jumped and landed in front of the enraged boy. Naruto calmly looked back at Konan. Konan nodded her head in salute to her superior.

"Welcome back Kitsune."

"Ah." (meaning yes)

The dust settled behind Konan. Groaning was heard from the dust. Konan got in front of Naruto in a protective stance.

"Damn that FUCKEN HURT YOU TWO-TIMING BITCH!"

Naruto snorted at that.

Lightening flickered and sizzled all over Sakura's petite, non-famine body. She stood up with a strain to her legs. Her clothing also changed like Konan did.

A red shirt that stops just above her belly button and is sleeveless but a fish net is seen. A skirt with the sides ripped exposing her green shorts underneath. Her hair seemed a little longer reaching past her shoulder blades. Her left wrist had bandages on it and on her right wrist had a jade bracelet of a bird embedded into it. She wore a standard ninja combat shoe. (Imagine the clothing from one of the Naruto movies where Sakura, Lee and Naruto go help escort the Prince and King back to their homeland and the little Prince got that leopard. Yeah that clothing ^^.)

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so persistent about being with Sasuke?"

His voice and demeanor calmed down and turned icy.

"The jade you are wearing. What are you planning on doing once you transformed your looks to be someone else? It is forbidden for Androids to perform and the risks of death are high."

Everyone stared at Naruto. What did he mean by jade? They all took a closer look.

Sakura just laughed. (Man she does that too much, don't you guys think?)

"Someone who Sasuke desires…"

The young boy's eyes widen at that fact. He closed them to hide the pain he felt knowing what will happen once Sasuke finds out who Sakura turns into. He can't afford it.

"Don't you dare try Sakura. You know it's permanent. Once you lose your original looks, you will be punished under the rule of the Forbidden Laws for doing that."

"Hn. whatever bitch, haven't you figured it out? I do have my ways on getting out of trouble since I am not a fucken prankster like you who always gets into trouble. I won't be the one to get into trouble. You are; and I'll make sure to eliminate you forever." She smiled a wicked smile at them.

"How are you so sure you will get away with all of this Haruno-san? You sound like you are confident about winning this bout. Surely do tell." A smirk worked its way up on the elder Uchiha's face.

"I'll be Sasuke's bitch from now on."

She bit her left thumb and let the blood drip onto the jade bracelet. It glowed crimson light and expanded to cover her like a second skin. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Sakura's scream of agony filled the echoing chamber.

Konan cringed at the sound and smell. Naruto stared calmly at the sight. Tobi shielded his eyes even if he was wearing a mask. Zetsu kept an eye on Tobi and Naruto for some odd reason. Madara kept his gaze on the blond boy as well as Pein. He made a movement towards Konan and Naruto but Madara stopped him with his outstretched hand.

"No."

"Why are you stopping me?" Anger radiated at each word he spoke.

"Even if you do stop her transformation, Naruto will…"

"So are you saying Naruto wants this to happen?"

"Yes."

"Where are you getting at?"

"All I'm going to say is that Naruto wants the truth."

"What truth?"

"To see if…"

The older raven moved his gaze over to the crimson light. Pein followed his gaze. Behind the light, a portal started to open. It turned pitch black dark, then a spiral formed. A hand reached out of the spiraling portal, followed by a body and then the head came out.

"…he will choose the one who has captured his heart by looks or…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Look who else dropped in." Zetsu pointed at the next figure to come flying in.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! TACHI-KUN CAME TOO!"

"Hn." Itachi did drop right in after Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha let his gaze scan the room.

"…the one who captured his heart by his radiant."

'Where's Naruto. I don't feel him here. Another presence is disturbing my concentration.'

"Otouto, look."

Sasuke turned his gaze to the blinding crimson light. His eyes widen at the person who stepped out.

"Ten...shi?"

_Itachi's Point of View…yay!_

I looked at my brother as he mouthed those words.

'Tenshi? Who's that? Her?'

I shifted my gaze once again back to the pink blob. She was wearing a red armor with elegant designs all over. The clothing reminds me of someone but it was a _he_ and also _he_ had red hair not pink. (Imagine the final armor from Magic Knights Ray Earth, Hikari's armor if I remember but correct me if I'm wrong XD cause I'm too lazy to go search it up and also to lazy to write out the description XP.)

I watched my little brother out of the corner of my eye. He was just frantically searching for Naruto and now it seems like only that women has his full attention. How foolish of him. His lust for his tenshi overcame his worry for his Android.

'Just how far are you willing to go traveling down the road to find the power you seek otouto. This should have been satisfying enough for you, but is it not enough in your eyes?'

I secretly searched for the mop of blond hair in his place. I was worried is all I got to admit. I don't understand why I'm feeling this way but I like this new developed feeling in a way I'm not suppose to for what I'm searching for is already in my brother's possession. It is not in my nature to do so.

'Naruto, when have I come to develop these sorts of feelings for you?'

My instinct kicked in, which I thought I never had. (Well duh it's quite obvious now right guys ^^)

"Behind Konan."

"Huh? What are you saying Itachi." Without looking at me; the pink hair red armor tenshi (in his eyes only) shifted her gaze towards him. Crimson eyes stared back at him. He fell in love all over again. Those eyes mesmerized him the first time he made contact with them back three years ago. I know that look on his face for it is the same when he first saw _him_ not her.

"Naruto is behind Kon…"

I heard his angelic voice that mesmerized me from behind Konan.

"Konan move!"

I then realized Konan was in battle gear for defense but that defense armor was design for one sol purpose.

"…protect Kitsune…"

"What did you say Itachi?"

"WINDSCAR!"

Sasuke and I moved our gaze to see Konan jump out of harms way. Naruto unleashed a barrage of wind type techniques at Sakura. (Yeah, yeah, just think of Inuyasha's windscar.)

It successfully sliced her into halves. Blood splatter everywhere.

Naruto was wielding a blade designed only for one person.

"…is that possible?"

'But he's an Android! They can't use weapons without their Fighter's permission to access them in battle. The blade he's using, only one I heard can wield it even if he is an Android.'

"TENSHI!"

I saw Sasuke get up from his position on the floor. He ran towards them. When he finally reached their location, he immediately…

"Foolish Otouto, you really are foolish…"

'_It's alright Itachi-sama.'_

'Who's there?'

I tried to locate the source of this angelic voice speaking to me to only let my gaze connect with sapphire eyes looking back at me. He smiled a sad yet beautiful smile at me. Pain was evident in his eyes though.

'_From now on…'_

"Wait! How are you able to do this?"

He mouth the next words to me and because of my ability to read lips, I knew what he said. It brought a small smile to my face.

…_I'm yours_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Diaryanjo: yahooooo!! ^^ like I promised some of you guys^^ double chapters here we go!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: and I'll be popping up here and there too ^^ guess who I am!**_

_**Diaryanjo: -_-* whatever Remix…Get on with it ^^**_

_Android Overdrive_

ANBUs immediately surrounded the group as they came out of the wormhole. The room they exited was the portal room. A female wearing a dog masked immediately approached the blond boy to restrain him but an older Uchiha blocked her way. His glare sent her scramming back into her position.

Sasuke was still holding onto Sakura. Naruto glanced at them and then turned his head to stare at the tiled walls.

Itachi saw his pained expression even if he was hiding it from everyone else. He made a move towards him to comfort him but Madara beat him there.

The elder Uchiha enveloped Naruto into a warm embrace from behind.

"It's going to be alright Naruto. We'll help you my kitsune-kun."

A nod confirmed that he heard Madara's words.

Something nagged at Itachi's heart when he saw the interaction between his uncle and the blond boy.

'Why am I feeling this way?'

The elder Uchiha released Naruto and handed him over to Pein. Pein was on the verge of tears as Naruto gave him one of his cheesy grins.

"Ehehehe…Long time no see Uncle?"

He was enveloped into another hug but it was bone crushing this time.

"Baka, baka otouto, baka! Doushite? I can't believe it. I-I thought you were dead…" He kept on mumbling into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto returned the hug after he loosened up a bit. Konan just smiled and then fainted. Her defensive armor took up a lot of her stamina. It dissolved to show her clothing from before her sudden activation. Naruto clumsy caught her.

"Whoa! Konan-neechan better thank me for this!" He flashed Pein one of his signature smiles. He couldn't resist the urge to smile back at the blond boy.

Madara stopped right next to Itachi. Leaning in close to him, he whispered.

"I guess I'm going to have to share with you Itachi."

Realization hit him like a solid wall. (Or was it a rock?) The air seemed to have thickened around Itachi. He turned around to see Madara stop in front of an ANBU with a bear mask on. They spoke in haste and the masked ANBU took off.

"HURRY UP WE'RE LOSING HER ALREADY!"

"HAI!"

ANBUs and nurses rushed the halved broken and sizzling body parts out of the portal room immediately after discovering who had serious injuries. Sasuke wanted to go along to see if she would be fine but some ANBUs held him back. They were not allowed to leave the room until confirmation from the President's next order.

It seemed like forever until the same bear masked ANBU came back in with a blond hair woman. She immediately enveloped Naruto into another bone crushing hug which took the blond boy by surprise.

"Ts-Tsunade-baachan!"

"GAKI!"

A strong punch in the head sent him downwards to the tile floor creating a crater. Most of the ANBUs cringed away fearing the wrath of their superior. Tsunade calmed herself down by taking deep breaths. Her shadow loomed over Naruto. The sound of tiles being moved signaled that the young boy was still alive at least for now.

The air dropped down a few degrees all of the sudden. Naruto lifted his head, his gaze landed solely on one person.

"Thank you and good bye, Sasuke." Whispering with the wind, the words he spoke carried through the tensing room straight into the young Uchiha's ears stabbing his heart deeply. Why would it stab his heart?

Another shadow loomed over Naruto. He gently picked up the broken Android. (I meant broken as in mentally not physically.) The warmth radiating off the older male and scent filled Naruto into a content state reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. He rested his exhausted head against the older males shoulder, taking a deep breath; he then shut his system down into a peaceful slumber.

Immediately blood poured through a wound that opened in his chest that was never there to began with. It was made from a stab of a sword but whose?

_Itachi's Point of View…_

"NARUTO!? STAY WITH ME NARUTO! NARUTO! WHY? WHY NOW! WHO FUCKEN DID THIS!?"

My eyes bled red and tears of agony came down my cheeks. Now I realized how much my otouto cherished that lying fucken bitch; enough to even kill his first Android to do it.

'I won't forgive you Sasuke. For that wound bleeding through his chest and for shattering his pure heart. You were his first love and your first love was…'

"ITACHI WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"He's bleeding through his chest most likely from a stab judging from the looks of it. It's deep, and too close to his heart. Was someone trying to kill him?" Pein answered quickly after examining the deep wound.

I handed over Naruto to Tsunade who immediately took him away on a stretcher. She was yelling orders around while attending to Naruto's wound. My heart shattered, again.

"This is your entire fault…"

"What are you saying Ani..."

"DON'T YOU FUCKEN DARE CALL ME YOUR BROTHER YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke was taken back by my sudden outburst. All my brotherly emotion was cut dead when Sasuke dared to attack Naruto in front of me. This man standing in front of me is not my caring and loving otouto. He's a puppet, no a shadow of him who is power hungry and greedy.

Before I knew it, I hear the sound of bones breaking and a body colliding with the tiled walls. My body was shaking with anger. Then I realized…

'I just punched Sasuke. No, he deserved it. That's only a bit of his pain he suffered just being with a bastard like you. Naruto suffered far more then you Sasuke. He had to watch you push him away.'

Tears streamed down my face. Exhaustion took over and I fell backwards and collided with the cold floor. I hear shouts all over.

_Flashback…Still Itachi's Point of View_

_Sasuke ran towards the falling pieces of his so-called Tenshi. I kept my gaze solely on Naruto's. His sad sapphire eyes left mine and trailed after Sasuke's running form. _

_Something inside me shattered. Seeing my Tenshi like this, in pain and the feeling of isolation from his Master; Sasuke you'll pay dearly for what you have lost, will be my gain._

_The next thing I knew, I was already beside Naruto. He took a step back, and then collapsed right onto me. A grunt escapes my mouth._

"_Naruto?"_

"_TENSHI? Please look at me? I'm here now, don't worry. Please let me help you! I'll do anything just to be with you to know that you will be safe from harm. Your beauty captivated me the moment I saw you all those years ago. Please." (Okay I feel corny writing that.)_

_Even from this distant, I can hear her cough and whisper something to Sasuke._

"…_become…only…please…I feel…same…for you…Don't leave me Sasuke. Promise?"_

_A nod confirmed everything. Tears were streaming down his face. He seemed happy while I, I can feel the sadness and sorrow radiating off the Android I'm holding. The contract between Naruto and Sasuke, the marking on Naruto's neck, its fading and seems like it is pulsing like a slowing heartbeat. _

"_Sasuke?"_

_The wind was blowing in the dimensional room. Naruto tried to stand up. My grip on him loosened as he tried to pry himself off me._

'_So you still think of Sasuke as your Master Naruto?'_

_Naruto's Point of View for a moment…_

'_Please, just once more. I want to touch you again Sasuke. One last time before…'_

_I doubled over and landed on my hands and knees. I struggled to stand. A cough was coming up my throat. I turned to the side and puked. _

'_Blood? No not now! Why? Why now?'_

_The cold air hit my lungs after I took a few deep breaths. My shoulder where the incomplete contract is located burns. It feels like it is being stabbed at and chewed off my shoulder as it burned my flesh and soul which binds us together. Wincing was not going to help me._

'…_one last time…I need to tell you Sasuke…don't push me away like this…if you break our contract now…my emotions will…I don't want things to end like this! Not like this in this condition… don't abandon me here Sasuke… I still haven't told you yet...what about me Sasuke? Have you forgotten me already? ...I…'_

_Tears formed in my stinging eyes. I freely let them fall as I saw Sasuke's mouth move to reply._

"…_I..."_

"_SASUKE!"_

_My voice didn't reach him. _

_Itachi's Point of View…TT^TT I'll admit I cried writing this scene okay…damn songs!_

"…_I promise you…to be with you for eternity until death does us apart…"_

_A swirl of colorless leafs swam by Naruto. His eyes quickly dulled after hearing those words from Sasuke's mouth. A dark bump grew from his neck._

'_The contract…'_

"_No longer exists."_

_I turned to look at the person who spoke._

"_Madara…"_

_Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Naruto stumbling backwards. With my quick reflexes, I caught him again just before his head hit the ground. _

_His dull and lifeless blue orbs stared into my crimson eyes. I watched the dark ball disperse after leaving Naruto's body. After if left, Naruto's system, shut down. _

_His body became cold. No warmth was radiating off him. His breathing became shallower but didn't stop like his body functions did. Tears were still streaming down his beautiful face even if life has gone out of his dull orbs. Tears also tugged in my eyes._

_I felt movement. My body stiffens as I watched Naruto reach his right hand up to caress my pale cheek. I gently leaned into his soft hands. Even if it was cold, I let him no I tried to pour as much warmth as I can into him as I try desperately to keep him conscious; tried to keep my Tenshi alive a little bit longer. My warm hands intertwined with his barely functioning hand._

"_Sa-Sasuke?"_

"…_yes my Tenshi?"_

'_You loved him didn't you Naruto? You loved my younger brother? That's why; I'll be the one to help you escape. I'll be the one to free you from your misery. I'll even pretend to be my foolish otouto for you to forget him if you desire so. You deserve someone who will be able to return your feelings and not a third wheel in a desired relationship. I deserve you because I…I can give you what you want Naruto…because I…'_

"…_I…"_

"…_yes Naruto?"_

"…_I…"_

_My hand tightens on Naruto as I waited to hear what he would have said to Sasuke._

"…_I hate you…"_

"………_..excuse…!!!"_

_I can feel my heart racing and my eyes widen at the close contact._

'_What just happen?'_

_Narrators point of view ^^_

_Naruto suddenly shot out his hands and grabbed the stun Uchiha into a breathtaking…_

"_K-K-KISS-SUUUU!!" Shouting the loudest voice, while the others stared on._

_Konan stared blankly ahead. Pein wanted to kill the Uchiha for kissing his little nephew which caused the amused elder Uchiha to restrain him from doing so. Zetsu's body blocked the hyperactive Tobi who wanted to see what happened after._

_Sasuke and Sakura, let's just say they were not paying attention to their surrounding but, Sasuke's left ear twitched in Naruto's direction; like although he heard what just happen but can't do anything about it._

_Itachi's Point of View…_

_I felt hot energy run through me full force but at the same time I feel like the life in me was being sucked out into Naruto through our lips. He tasted like fresh mint with a tint of vanilla. Never would have thought that he would taste this refreshing since I see him consume ramen most of the time. Thought he would taste like it too. _

_Cold air rushed into my lungs again. When I opened my eyes to take a look at Naruto, he seemed healthier then just earlier. A little bit of his color has come back but, his eyes, pain and isolation coated his dull but still bright blue eyes. His bangs covered his eyes as he stepped forward again. I reached my hand up, slightly grazing my lips, imagining Naruto's on mine again until Naruto suddenly burst a blast of air at Sasuke._

"_NARUTO!"_

_My hands reached for him but someone reframed me from doing so. I turned back to glare at that person. _

"_Konan, why are you stopping me?"_

"_Look."_

_By the time I looked back, I see Naruto flying towards me. The impact wasn't pretty but I managed to catch him for the third time before we fell._

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hai Tenshi."_

"_Vengeance; kill Naruto for me if you truly love me. Prove to me that I'm your number one and not second to him."_

"_As you wish."_

"_Do this and I shall be yours. Make my revenge a memorable one for me Sasuke-kun. Make him scream for forgiveness and I shall grant you the powers you desire and my body will become one with yours again."_

"_Again? What do you mean by that Haruno?" Questioned Madara._

_Sasuke took a step towards me. His sword was drawn, pointed at the body laid on top of me. He blurred in an instinct._

_Next thing I knew, the sound of metal piercing flesh and blood sprayed everywhere was the last thing I heard before darkness covered my sights. The sound of a machine gear turning filled the air. Last thing I felt was being sucked into a portal that had opened up behind me, dragging everyone back, back to the real world._

"_Retrieved Players, successfully."_

My body shot up. The smell of fresh spilled blood filled my nostril. The window was open and the smell of fresh air quickly cleansed the bloody smell. Sweat covered my body and my breathing was ragged.

"So it wasn't a dream when I heard the sound. Sasuke did try to…" My teeth clenched painfully together. My hand gripped the sheet to a deadly grip.

_2 weeks later…Narrator's Point of View…_

The trial is over. It was a harsh debate between the two unconscious Androids. Who should be the one to receive punishment? In the end, the elders of the South Company chose to punish…

"BUT WHY!?"

"Stand down Uchiha or your punishment will worsen if you keep up this useless fight."

He clenched his fist causing the skin on his palm to break.

"Uzumaki Naruto is to be at Rest for the rest of his life time. That is our final decision since you do not have enough proof that he was not the one who broke the Forbidden Law and also for the fact that Haruno Sakura is actually the Tenshi of the Company. She is much more valuable to save then this Uzumaki Naruto of yours."

His teeth clenched painfully together. Sasuke grinned victourilsy on the other side of the room.

Someone barged into the secret meeting room. Anger and sadness radiated off the man who just barged in. He spoke with his teeth clenched together, letting out all the anger he has radiated, radiate through his words.

"You dare put MY son to Rest without consulting me Koharu?"

"Yo-Yondiame!?" The Counselors of the South Company's eyes widen when the blond man approach them. They had no clue what was coming next. It was rare to see the Fourth out of the room. Only a selected few and the Presidents were able to see him personally. This is the first that he has made a public appearance.

"Y-your son? I'm sorry Yondiame but we never knew you had a s-son!"

"Well now you do." He said dangerously.

"B-but Yondiame! He has committed a serious crime! He has broken one of the major Forbidden Laws. Even if he is your son or not you have no evidence to pro…"

"Hmmmm? But I do though Elder Koharu."

"Ma-Madara!? Uchiha Madara!?"

Madara smirked.

Behind him a person, to be exact a figure of a teenage girl came out.

"Hinata-san?"

"Go-good ev-evening Uchiha-s-sempei." She bowed towards the elder Uchiha.

The Elders grew anxious as the air grew denser.

"What is a Hyuuga doing here in this private meeting?! I demand to know an answer!" Cried one of the five elders.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not just any Hyuuga. She's the Hyuuga Heiress so show some respects you pathetic excuse of a gentlemen." He smirked at his words.

Hinata came out of the dark. She glared at the Elders before her before bowing her head in respect to them. Some bandages covered her arms and around her face. A bandage was wrapped around her neck. If you looked closer, you can see a bit of purple showing.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hinata! Wh-what does she have to do with this? This is no concern about…"

"That's the point."

"What do you mean that's the point Uchiha!" Spat another Elder.

A smirk formed on the elder Uchiha in the room.

Sasuke who was at the side of another elder had a scorn look on his face. He had an intuition that this won't end pretty for him.

Itachi watched with triumph as Madara worked his magic.

'Don't worry Naruto. I'm here for you now. But (crying to himself) I still have to share you with another.'

Hinata started.

"I was minding my own business until I came across the gang that Haruno-san hanged out with. They were from another school…" She stopped. Nervousness was evident in her gaze. She started shifting uncomfortably. Madara patted her shoulders to tell her that it was okay. He mumbled something into her ears bringing her confidence back up.

"…I overheard them that they were planning on hurting Naruto as a warning of some kind. I never heard the rest because I ran. I never knew I was involved in the plan until a few moments later…" again she stopped to catch her breath. She became hesitant all of the sudden. Tears were swelling in her lavender eyes.

"…I-I t-turned around to see Haruno-san smiling at me. A-and then…" her voice cracked at that point and she started to sob harder.

"What happened Hyuuga answer me!" Shouted an Elder.

Itachi ran to her side and then glared at the Elder who demanded a crying woman to answer his obvious question.

"It's simple Elder." Madara said with a dead looking gaze.

"What do you mean it's simple?"

"She was practically…"

Itachi hugged the poor Hyuuga Heiress for the next word to come.

"…raped."

_A few more weeks later…_

Naruto woke up from his long coma like state to find a worried Uchiha hovering above him. He gave him a weak smile knowing who it is already.

"Hiya Itachi."

"Welcome back to the world of the living Kitsune."

"Not you too!"

His body was in pain when he lifted himself off the bed. Itachi helped him get up. The door to the room Naruto was residing in opened to reveal the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"Mina!' (meaning everyone)

"Welcome back Kitstune-kun." Was what most of everyone said. Except two particular people who ran to Naruto while sending another aka Itachi flying out of the way. They both gave him a bone crushing hug.

"OTOUTO!"

"KITTY!"

Naruto just chuckled at the older's nicknames for him.

"Hi aniki, and…HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT MADARA!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Oh and before I forget…"

Madara turned to face the other Uchiha present in the room.

"…welcome to the guild Akatsuki of the Dragon Uchiha Itachi. You are now an official member."

Naruto's eyes gleamed in excitement. He glomped Itachi so hard that they went crashing into the floor. He whispered into Itachi's ear…

"I've been waiting for you…Itachi."

"Ah." (meaning yes)

"And now for your first assignment!"

"Huh?" Said both the clueless pair.

"LET'S GO KAROAKING!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Diaryanjo: You know what guys? I'll be nice and write up another chapter so be thankful! Muahahaah!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: still waiting to see if someone will recognize me TT^TT**_

_**Diaryanjo: shut up Remix nobody cares about you…;p**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: we'll see ^^**_

_**Diaryanjo: oh and heads up…someone's going to be cross dressing XD guess who?**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: you mean O.O you are actually going to do it!**_

_**Diaryanjo: HELL YEAH! XD Enjoy ^^**_

_**Madara: I'm going to kill you…**_

_**Diaryanjo: if you do then she will bring out Chainsaw-kun ^^**_

_**Madara: O.O**_

_Android Overdrive_

_Naruto's Point of View_

It has already been a week since Madara suggested for Itachi and me to go karaoke. I still don't understand the meaning behind this. But somehow, I get a bad feeling.

"So have you both decided?"

Madara approached me. We are in one of the Reserved VIP karaoke rooms. Konan is up on the stage singing her hearts content out. Pein was just smirking at her as she swayed her body to the beat.

"So tell me Madara? What's the catch?"

"Oh, just a little something I want you to do for the company."

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow to him.

I'm used to his appearance now. He's actually cross dressing. Thank god he was wearing a red with black design tank top and thankfully this time a black dress pant then a skirt. Thank you who ever gave him the clothing to change in to.

"YOU JUST LOOK TOO CUTE WHEN YOU SING!" He glommed me hard. It sent both of us crashing.

"I JUST WANT TO EAT YOU UP NOW!"

I still can't believe this is the same Uchiha Madara who created this game; and me. It never ceases to surprise me. Oh and did I mention that, he's only like this as a cover up for who he really is? He only cross dresses when it's not related to business or at least I hope it isn't. You can never be too sure.

He leaned down close to my ears. The next words he whispered caught me off guard.

"B-but! M-my voice! It hasn't fully!"

"You can do it Naruto."

He hasn't called me by my name in a long time. I missed it. The way how he says my name as it left his lips sent shivers down my spine.

"If it's you, I believe you can do it. Because, it's you. Your voice, it's the one that captivated all those people years ago. You can do it again. Just believe. This time it won't be me giving you strength. It will be him." His gaze flickered over to the protesting Uchiha who was being forced up onto the stage by no other then Tobi.

"B-but!"

"No buts Naruto. I created you, I know you better then you know yourself silly kitsune. You are special then my other creations."

"Ma-Madara." My lips were sealed with his. It felt good to be feeling him again.

A cough broke us apart. Itachi had jealousy and rage written all over his face. I blush a deep crimson color while Madara just chuckled.

"Ehehe…Tachi I thought you were going to sin…" He dragged me out of the room into another private room connected to the karaoke room. I can feel Madara smirking behind us. Waves of jealousy radiated off of Itachi when he threw me into a soft cushion. I'm guessing it's the couch.

"Okay what did he say Naruto? You know you cannot lie to me." His Sharingan activated as he tried to look into my soul which I know he can't actually do it. He's bluffing.

"The contest…"

"What contest?"

"…Androids…"

"What about them?"

"…competition…"

"For?"

"…the best…"

"At what?"

"…representatives from each company will be entering for a showdown at the Central Company. The best Androids of the companies will be sent to participate in the showdown. This gathering only happens two times a year. Two Androids are sent along with their Fighters to go perform at least two songs each. The song has to be related to a theme and also a certain language. This time the theme is about love and the language is Korean."

"So? What does this have to do with…?" Realization hit him. My gaze turned away.

"Madara is planning on sending us as one of them am I correct?"

I just nodded. I'm guessing he won't be willing to do it.

"Hn. Fine. I'll participate."

"Huh? B-but!"

"If Sasuke is going, I'm going."

"B-but how do you know he is goin…" He kissed me passionately before releasing me. I was in dazed.

"An Uchiha hunch." He smirked.

"Teme." I just pouted.

"Who else is going with us?"

"Konan-nee chan and Pein-san!" I chirped.

"Hn."

"Are you sure you want to do this Tachi?" I stared straight into his orbs. Something was burning passionately in them. I guess I would have to trust him on this one and Madara too.

"So when is it?"

"Huh? When is what?"

"What date is it set? The competition?"

"Ehehhehe…tomorrow?" I gave him one of my cheesy grins. I noticed that his left brow is twitching as if he was just thinking of murdering a certain someone. This won't be pretty.

"Do you have the songs prepared?"

"Eheheheh…that's the problem." It seems like all hope ran out of Itachi. Wonder where all that passion ran off too.

_The day of the Competition…Narrator's Point of View…_

The sun shone brightly down on the huge building. News reporters with their camera men waited anxiously for the arrival of the competitors. Fans of the game gather closely to see who will be this year's champ.

Finally the first limo approached. The flashes of cameras went off as soon as the back door opened to reveal…

"OH MY GOD IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE AND HARUNO SAKURA!"

Stepping out of the back seat Sasuke took Sakura's hand into his and strode down the aisle to the entrance.

Most of everyone enjoyed their favorite couple together.

Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face. His Uchiha mask was in perfect place. Today in his mind was the perfect day to finally prove that he was a worthy candidate to become the Master of the Ultimate Android passed in the Uchiha family. _**(Which he just practically threw away lol XD. Just wanted to say that! ^^) **_

Sakura gave the cameras her beautiful _**(UGLY LMAO! XDD Okay back to the story) **_smile. Then another person screamed from the crowd…

"UCHIHA MADARA IS HERE!"

That caught everyone's attention. They never expected THE Uchiha Madara to make a public appearance and it was rarely known for him to do so. Well no duh, he is the founder along with another of the game. His presence to the competition proves that something interesting will be happening.

"KYAYAYA! LOOK ITS UCHIHA ITACHI!"

After Madara came out Itachi followed. Questions were shot in their direction asking the President of the West Company about his rare presence here to the Center Company.

Itachi turned back to the limo and reached inside. His hand pulled out a tan, slender hand followed by the arm and then the body. All the questions the reporters were sprouting stopped. The flashes came to a still.

Someone whispers…

"Hey isn't that Uchiha Sasuke's first Android?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"What's he doing with another Uchiha?"

"I don't know."

"OMG! Don't tell me he's toying with Uchiha's now!"

"It is true then! He left the younger Uchiha to go for the older one!"

"Is he actually going to participate even after that accident a few weeks ago?"

"Isn't it against the rules? I mean come on he practically almost killed the Tenshi of this year! He shouldn't be even allowed to participate!"

Sakura heard what the crowds were saying. She guessed it was worth all the trouble she went through just to be by Sasuke's side.

Oh how wrong were they.

Naruto gave Itachi a sad gaze. He leaned upward to whisper softly to his ears. A sad smile clearly shown that he didn't like what the crowds were saying but did as Naruto requested.

Madara stopped and waited for Naruto to come to him. The blond hair boy quickly made his way over to the elder Uchiha and wrapped his arms around his partner's left arm. Madara gave him a smirk as Naruto pulled closer to him. A blush was evident on his heating face.

Itachi strode quickly to Naruto's left side and held a calm face. The words being said made no impression on his face even with the catcalls from the crowd. In the inside, he felt like he was torn. He glared at a certain duck head ahead of them, waiting for them to reach them.

"Sasuke."

"Hello aniki. (chuckles) Isn't today a good day for you to go back to your limo and go back to mommy's lap?"

Sakura also giggled at Sasuke's insult to his aniki.

Her gaze met with sapphire orbs. A staring contest formed between the two. Sakura let out KI (Killing Intent) which tensed the atmosphere further. Humans didn't understand the situation but they could feel the mood change around them. They were weary enough to step back to give them space incase a fight broke out. Other Androids and Masters that have either arrived or were present all felt like puking at the amount of KI being poured out of the petite Android. All of it directed towards an unfazed blond in front of her who didn't even bat an eye as she increased it.

Naruto just smiled one of his signature smiles and just waved at the pinkette in front of him. The Androids and Master's were able to breath again after the sudden gesture from Naruto. Sakura scowled and wonder how her KI was cancelled.

Madara and Itachi smirked, knowing what happened. Sasuke stared in confusion at them before his gaze settled on the not-so-innocent Android next to him who gave him a reassuring smile suppose-to-be. He snorted then proceeded to the building.

The fireworks went off signaling it is time to start.

_3 hours and 15 minutes later…._

"NA NA NA NA! TACHI! I'M BORED! WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR HOURS ALREADY!"

"No."

"I didn't say anything yet!"

"Madara would have my head if you went wondering by yourself."

"I'm not a kid!"

"So say a brat who's standing and pointing his finger in frustration; which clearly says you are one." Said a smirking Uchiha.

He blushed in frustration. With an 'hmpf' to the raven he went storming out of the room.

Itachi sighed in defeat and trailed after the upset blond. But the direction they were heading to was…

"…the backstage…"

"AND NOW FOR THE NEXT ANDROID REPRESENTING THE SOUTH COMPANY IS!"

Out stepped Sakura in all her glory; _**(bleh whatever bitch)**_; with Sasuke leading her out onto the wide stage. It was being broadcast World Wide and as much as Sasuke hates it, he let Sakura do what she wanted. She leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. Much to Sasuke's dislike of her choice of lip gloss, he went along with it.

Lots of squealing was heard from the wide crowd that gathered to watch the competition take place.

"UCHIHA SASUKE'S OWN ANDROID…OUR TENSHI FROM LAST CHAMPIONSHIP! LET'S WELCOME HARUNO SAKURA-SAN!"

It's quite obvious the person who was speaking loudly on the microphone was obviously a fan of hers. That disgusted Itachi to the core. How can people admire her beauty and power when in truth it all didn't belong to her?

Itachi and his friend did some digging for Madara a few weeks ago before the trial and after Naruto's coma. They discovered the Sakura has been DS-ing a few Android systems the past three years, including Naruto's and some close friends, no to put it into exact words, she stole data from all the Androids she had befriended over the past few years. It all added up to what she is now. But one thing they can't do is prove that she did DS other Androids. Guess she took precaution to not get caught by leaving evidence.

Explanation of DS: means Data Stealing, illegal to do and will be severely punished if found doing so by the laws of the Forbidden. The punishment for this is…Death itself.

'Damn her.' Itachi unconsciously clenched his fist. He let Naruto out of his gaze for a moment, until he notice the blond boy being pinned up against the backstage wall, being furiously kissed by Sasuke.

Before he made a move on his brother, Naruto had already sent the shocked Uchiha flying towards the curtain concealing them. The crowd notices the movement but paid no heed to it because it was already flapping from the wind the fan was blowing towards the stage.

Sasuke hissed as he stood.

"Fucken touch me again Sasuke and I will permanently make sure you can't bear Uchiha babies!"

"Hn."

With that he left the two scowling. He wanted his Naruto back. His blond, bubbly, happy-go-lucky dope. The bitch he was with wasn't like Naruto. Yes he sought power to prove to the Uchiha's that he too can be the successor for the Ultimate Android to be passed onto. _**(Which you totally blew off lol)**_ So he's using her as a stepping stone to get it even if he hurt Naruto in the process. He can always make it up to him in the end after this is all over._** (Which you can dream on duck butt! XD)**_

Naruto slumped to the floor. His entire frame was shivering in shame and in fear. Itachi hugged the frighten form of Naruto. He gladly welcomed the warmth provided by the older male.

_Gee gee gee gee,  
baby baby baby,  
gee gee gee gee,  
baby baby baby._

The crowd went wild when they heard the opening.

Naruto stared past the curtain, with a far-away look on his face.

Itachi tighten his hold on him.

_Aha! Listen Boy, My First Love Story__  
My Angel and My Girls  
My sunshine  
Oh! Oh! let's go!_

neomu neomu meotjyeo nooni nooni booshuh  
soomeul moht shigettsuh ddeuleeneun gul

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

o neomu bukkeureoweo chyeodabol su eopseo  
sarange ppajyeotseo soojoobeun geol

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

eotteoge hajyo

_(eotteokhajyo)__ ddeuleeneun maeum __(ddeuleeneun maeum)__  
__(dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun)__dugeundugeun georyeo bamen jamdo mot eerujyo_

naneun naneun babongabwayo  
geudae geudae bakke moleuneun babo  
geulaeyo geudael boneun nan

Dancers came on stage to dance on the background earning more approval shouts from the hyped up crowd.

_neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh __**no no no no no**__  
neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun __**oh oh oh oh oh**__  
neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh __**gee gee gee gee gee**__  
o juhjeun nunbit __**(oh yeah~)**__ oh joeun hyanggee __**(oh yeah yeah yeah)**_

Naruto stood up prepared to leave. He dusted himself before giving Itachi a nod. Itachi got up and dusted himself and then followed the blond boy back to the room they were residing in.

_o neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo  
cheot nune banhaetseo kkok jjipeun gul_

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
neomuna ddewguhwuh manjil suga eopseo  
sarange tabeoryeo hookkeunhan geol

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

eojjeomyeon joa (eojjeomyeon joayo) soojoobeun naneun (soojoobeun naneunyo)  
(molla molla molla molla) mollahamyeo maeil geudaeman geurijyo

chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo  
jeongmal neoneun jeongmal motmalryeo babo  
hajiman geudael boneun nan

She suddenly twirled in her spot. Her clothing changed. She then now wore her full Android battle gear. Light reflected off her perfectly sparkled armor as the lights swayed with different colors changing every few seconds. The microphone in her hand disappeared. A mouth piece connected to her ear appeared. She continued to sing, but this time dance in time with the music with the background dancers and back-up singers that suddenly came out of nowhere.

_neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh __**no no no no no**__  
neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun __**oh oh oh oh oh**__  
neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh __**gee gee gee gee gee**__  
o juhjeun nunbit __**(oh yeah~)**__ oh joeun hyanggee __**(oh yeah yeah yeah)**_

Madara stopped by a door, he was _**(ahem)**_ cross dressing at the moment but at least no body recognized him right? Anyway he walked right in, startling the poor guy behind the desk.

"Uchiha…Madara."

"Hn."

The man before him turned his gaze away after seeing him in his attire.

Madara chuckled then tore off his clothing to reveal a red dress shirt and a tight jean underneath all those women's clothing he was wearing. He glided smoothly over to the blushing male. Wrapping his arm around the slender waist, he kissed the nape of the male. His response was a moan.

"I've missed you." As he kissed a rather sensitive spot on his nape.

Another moan greeted his tangling ears.

"Hmm..yeah..I miss you too love."

_maldo mothaet geol  
neomu bukkeureoweo haneun nan_

Madara gently pushed the smaller male into the chair earning a soft grunt of discomfort from him.

_yongiga eopneun geolkka  
eotteokhaeya joeun geolkka  
dugeun dogeun mam jorimyeo barabogo itneun nan (ya~)_

He started nibbling on his left ear lobe, then proceeded down his neck with feather kisses all the way to the shoulder.

Soft moans left the man's mouth.

Madara smirked. His hands started to toy with his erected nipples as he played with them underneath the male's half-way un-button shirt. It was amusing to Madara because the smaller male suddenly decided to hold in his moans as in protest for him to try and make him moan. He took the challenge.

_neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh __**no no no no no**__  
neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun __**oh oh oh oh oh**__  
neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh __**gee gee gee gee gee**__  
o juhjeun nunbit __**(oh yeah~)**__ oh joeun hyanggee __**(oh yeah yeah yeah)**_

His left hand slowly went to undo the smaller male's pants. He skillfully pulled them down and admired the work of art he had created by just small measly touches here and there. Only he could do this to the younger male.

His blond hair perfectly outlined the flushed face of his as he was just left hanging there. His erection was painfully swollen. His breathing came out in short pants.

"Ma-Madara…"

"Ah, I love it when you say my name."

_neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh __**no no no no no  
**__neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun __**oh oh oh oh oh**_

He grabbed the harden cock and started to tease it with his thumb rubbing the tip spreading the pre-cum while his fingers lightly traced the visible veins. He got a hiss out of him. A smirk plasters on Madara's face, and without warning, he put his mouth around the tip of the erection earning a loud moan from the blonde.

_neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh __**gee gee gee gee gee**_

Bobbing his head, he licked at everything his tongue could reach. With one final extra hard suck, the blond man came screaming his out his name at the top of his lungs.

"MA-MADARA!"

_o juhjeun nunbit __**(oh yeah~)**__ oh joeun hyanggee __**(oh yeah yeah yeah)**_

Cheers came after the curtains fell with a smirking Sakura who started to order people around about her appearance.

"I'm sweaty so set up a bath for me would yah." She said lazily to one of the dancers.

"B-but Sa-Sakura-san! I'm not your…"

She glared at her.

"Are you defying me slut?"

"N-no ma'am!"

She hurried along with the other dancers, all giving her a disgusted look. But she gave them all a glare.

'Hmm…Naruto can't beat me like this, he can't even sing! (laughs) I wonder why they would have sent a dead last that wouldn't and even couldn't sing a simple note to a tune. He's deaf tone! (laughs again). This is too easy. After I win, I'll make sure Sasuke would only look at me. I simply out-rank Naruto in every possible way. My body's better, _**(pfft! Whatever)**_ I'm smarter, _**(oh hell no you're not slut)**_ I'm stronger, _**(dude in Naruto you had to rely on Naruto and Sasuke to save your fucken ass from dying)**_ I'm more popular, _**(cuz you practically blackmail people with fear)**_ and first of all I'm a women of Status to become the next President of the South Company and also the Tenshi everyone admires _**(hello? Recall, who said that and you, stole the title from! Oh wait, can't tell you guys XD)**_.

She left the stage to find her so-called dearly beloved Sasuke-kun.

_32 minutes later…_

"T-Tachi! I-I can't sing!"

"Yes you can Naruto! Now get out there before I drag you out there myself!"

"D-DEMO!"

"No buts Naruto." He kissed him passionately to reassure him. He cupped Naruto's whiskered cheeks and gave him one of his rare smiles.

"You can do this Naruto. Believe in yourself. I believe in you. Do this not just for the company but, do it for yourself too Naruto. Prove to the world what you truly are! You are you. Take back what was yours to begin with. There can only be one Tenshi of the game. There is only one you. Don't lose to a copy-cat!"

"Tachi."

"He's right Naruto."

"FATHER!"

Naruto was engulfed into a big hug from behind.

"I was so worried about you Naruto. I haven't seen you in like forever! How is your mother Naru?"

The younger blond let out a soft chuckle.

"Mother's fine Father. She misses you though. You should drop by more often. She said she's lonely in bed without you to hold her." He said smirking.

The older blonde blushed at the request Naruto was making. _**(Was a request? O.O oh well!)**_

"OUR NEXT PERFORMANCE IS BY…"

"Here's your cue Naruto! Go get them!"

"HAI!"

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped dead in his trap. He turned to look at the source of the voice. Madara was standing there in front of him.

"Ma-Madara-sama!"

"Come here."

"Ah…Okay."

He stepped closer to the older raven. A smile was on the Uchiha's face when Naruto stopped right in front of him.

"Gambate."

"Hai." Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Hn."

Madara leaned down and plastered a soft kiss onto Naruto's forehead. A spark of red flashed for a second. It was gone when Madara pulled back. Something clicked together.

"…I-I'M CLEARLY READING THIS RIGHT, RIGHT?"

Naruto lifted his head up to show a brighter blue orbs. Something dangled from his neck. It swung out when Naruto turned to head out to the stage. A green gem gleamed brightly off his neck. _**(The one Tsunade gave him lol)**_. The stage light focused only on Naruto now. The speaker couldn't say anything because he was staring at awe at Naruto's beauty. The crowd was dead silent.

Naruto calmly walked up to the mike. He was wearing a tight red shirt that exposed his stomach with a black leather vest on top of it. He wore black fingerless gloves with the back of his palms exposed. He wore a tight black pant that hung to him like a second skin. White Nikes to finishes it off. The necklace he wore can be seen from all angles. He had two piercing on his left ear and one on his right. His whisker marks seems darker then before giving him a feral look. His sapphire eyes seemed brighter then before but dark at the same time from the angle of the lighting on him.

"N-NAMI-KAZE NARUTO!"

Hushed voices spread around the crowd.

"Namikaze? THE Namikaze!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Namikaze-san doesn't have a son does he!"

"He must be faking it!"

"The founder of the game? Why would he hide his son this whole time, if he even has one?"

"He must be lying!"

Shouts of protest erupted from the crowd. They failed to notice the song has already begun.

_Naruto's Point of View…_

'I'm scared. Someone. Please give me the strength I need!'

'**Kit calm down!'**

'I-I can't Kyuubi!'

'**Just calm down and think about the song. What are the lyrics?'**

'I-I don't remember Kyuubi!'

'**Yes you do it's just that your panic is overriding your emotions."**

'D-Demo!'

'**That's right, take deep breathes. That's it.'**

'Alright.'

'**Now think about the lyrics. What is the meaning of this song kit?'**

'Lost love.'

'**Yes, but can you bring out the feelings for it? Like you use to?'**

'I-I'll do my best.'

'**No Naruto! That's what you'll do. You'll do your worst! Bring out all the emotions you have sealed away from that broken relationship. Bring out all your feelings you want to express into this song! The power of your feeling in your heart! Take it to the next level! You must, no you can surpass your old self! Just let it all out!'**

He closed his eyes. Panic wanted to override his system again but, another voice enters his mind. The loud noises of the crowd suddenly felt distinct to Naruto's ears.

'_Naruto?'_

'I-Itachi!'

'_Can you hear me?'_

'Yes I can hear you.'

'_Then look at me love.'_

With the microphone in my hand, I turned my head slightly to my right. Right in front of my view was a smiling Itachi. Madara was right behind him, smirking. My father was giving me one of his thumps-up and no problem look.

I looked directly at Itachi's lips. My heart seemed to have leaped when I read the words he formed on his lips.

_**Ajikdo na geudaereul ijji mothae**_

The lyrics to the song I wanted to express my feelings through came to me like it was a natural thing to me.

_Normal Point of View…_

_**I'll never forget, boy, I'll never forget, boy**_

The crowd's noises came to a stop when an enchanting voice ranged out on the microphone.

Sasuke was having bad luck because Sakura found him in one of the waiting rooms. He scowled for the last few minutes but then a voice ranged out on the speakers to the live TV in the room they were residing in. The TV was to his back but he couldn't turn around to see who was singing because one, a bitch was clinging onto his arm tightly, two, she's chatting animatedly fast for him to clearly hear the words she was forming, and finally three, her obnoxious voice was overpowering the Android's voice.

Sasuke got a feeling he knew that person. The song, felt like it was directed towards him.

"Naruto?" he whispered softly.

"Can't be. Last time I checked, he couldn't sing a note to the simplest song."

"Nani Sasuke-kun! Did you just say something darling!"

"Hn."

He wanted to; no he needed to see who was singing. That voice, it felt like all those years ago, he heard it from somewhere.

"Who the hell are you?"

_**He eojinji beolsseo myeot nyeoni jinatneunji molla  
Geudae saenggak manhamyeon jakku nunmul man heulleo  
Oneul ttara wae geureohke niga bogo peulkka  
Chang bakkwi bissoriga nae mameul heundeureo nwa**_

Another voice suddenly sounded from the microphones. Naruto was singing the notes, but at the same time his voice was rapping.

"He's finally back."

"Yeah."

Madara wrapped his arms around Minato.

"Stop worrying about our son Minato. All you should be worrying about is the limp I'm going to give you soon if you don't stop shaking like that."

Minato blushed.

"PERV!"

A loud smack was heard from backstage but nobody heard it except Itachi because the music was booming loudly.

"Ouch."

**Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa  
Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa**

Out stepped another Naruto from behind the real one. His clothing was slightly different. A tight blue shirt exposed half his chest and stomach. He wore a black wristband on his left and on his right was a sliver chain with an Uchiha fan dangling off it. The same tight black pants, but this time there are chains crisscrossing on the front. He wore the same Nikes as Naruto. His hair seemed a bit longer and he wore only one piercing on his left ear. He continued to rap.

**Nan hangsang neomanwi jang miga dwiryeodeon nae mameul ani  
Ije jogaknan sarangwi machim pyoga dwaetdaneun geol  
**_**Nunmuri millyeowa memareun ibsuri jeojeo**_**  
Ije eotteokhae geudael ijeulsu eobseo**

Both Naruto's spin with the mics in hand to reveal four more. They all started dancing.

_**Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, **__maeil bam nan__**  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, **__geudae ttaemune__**  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, **__oh boy__**  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo**_

_**Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae, **_**neo eobtneun sesangi**_**  
**_Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo_**  
**_Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga

_Geunaldo biga wasseotji hanchameul geudaen  
Mareobshi nareul bara bogiman haesseo  
__Heundeulli neun nunbitgwa aesseo jitneun eosaekhan  
Misoga ibyeoreul yaegi haejweo_

**Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeongjuji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa  
Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeongjuji malgeol geuraesseo  
Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo wae ireohke na honja apa**

**Nabogo tteonarago hal ttaen eonjego tteonan danikka eojjeogo  
Michin saram chwigeup manhae jeongmal himdeureo boy, slow down  
Amureon maldo mothan chae ureo, cuz I want to stay next to you  
My love is true, wanna go back to when I was with you**

_**Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, **__maeil bam nan__**  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, **__geudae ttaemune__**  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, **__oh boy__**  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo**_

_**Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae**_, **neo eobtneun sesangi**  
Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo wae nareul tteonaga

_**I miss you, I need you  
Kkum sogeseon ajikdo I'm with you  
**_**I miss you, I need you  
Shiganeul dwi deollyeo wanna kiss you again, my boy**

_**Mami neomu apeunde gyeondigi  
Gwiro unde neoneun eodiseon mweol hani, **_**na ureosseo cham manhi**_**  
Neo eobshin nan mossareo  
Naegero dorawajweo nal tteonagajima**_

_**Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo, **__**yeah**__**  
Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo, **__**manhido useosseo nan**__**  
Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo, **__**oh yeah**__**  
Neo ttaemune, neo ttaemune, moduda ilheosseo, **__**neo ttaemune na**_

The original Naruto stopped in his position to hold the note while the rest continued dancing and singing.

_**Jeongmal dap dap daphae, gap, gap, gaphae  
Mak mak makhae**_, **neo eobtneun sesangi**  
Nae malmameul sshibeo nohgo jajonsim jit balba nohgo  
Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo_** yeah**_ wae nareul tteonaga 

The crowd was dead silent when the song came to an end. All the Naruto Replica sizzled and then disperses. The original collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Both his hand supporting his heaving body. With one last smile to the crowd, he fell backwards to fall into a warm embrace as the crowd erupted into an approving cheer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Diaryanjo: I'm back guys! Here's the new chapter you all were waiting for! And I'll clarify some stuff in here too for those who are confused on the pairing ^^**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: yeah, yeah get on with it!**_

_**Diaryanjo: shut it or I'll feed you to Pein.**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: you wouldn't! Would you?**_

_**Diaryanjo: oh I would...here we go!**_

_Android Overdrive_

Sakura was jealous beyond jealous. Who would have guessed Naruto would have such a beautiful voice that captivated everyone?

She stormed out of the waiting room and met up with the blond boy backstage. Everyone was congratulating him after he came to. Her fury increased more when she saw Sasuke approaching Naruto from behind.

"Na-ruto?"

"Nani?" he spun around to only find himself in a passionate embrace.

"Sa-Sasuke-teme!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh?"

He released Naruto but still had a grip on his arms incase Naruto decided to bolt.

"Sakura lied to me! She used a mind binding tech…"

"Save it Sasuke."

"Does that mean!" Hope filled the raven.

"No I'm not coming back to you."

"What do you mean by that? I'm your Master Naruto and what I say is…"

"You are not my Master!" Naruto broke free of the Uchiha's grip and gave him a punch in the face. Itachi immediately restrained Naruto before he beat the fallen raven to a pulp.

"I have only one Master. That is Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke never existed in my world of Masters."

"That doesn't make any sense then!"

"Hn. Otouto you fool."

Sakura being the nice and loyal android she is, went and tried to help Sasuke stand up, but he only smacked her hand away. She shook it off and tried again but this time was met with an Uchiha glare from him. She then knew it he didn't want help, especially from her. So she decided to back off, for now.

"Ah, ah, ah little cousin. You really are a fool like your aniki says."

"Uncle Madara."

"Naruto here is special. He's not like the other Androids created. Once a Master gives him up to another, his emotions will change. He will not yearn for his old Master, instead start anew. You are only given one chance with him to see if you can bring out his full potential. Like the other eight. But I'm guessing you aren't just for him. Of course he's not going to come back to you just because of the Android Law stating that the Android still yearning for his old Master must go back to them if ordered."

"The other…eight?"

He couldn't take the hint. Madara sighed. He didn't want to resort to such tactics to show his foolish nephew what he meant. He slung his arms around the petite blonde and whispered into his ear. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a sec and then he tackled Sasuke to the ground. One hand at his throat, the other posed to rip his heart out as he straddled Sasuke.

Fear overcame the young Uchiha. This wasn't the same Naruto he knew. This Naruto had a cold distant gaze fixed with his. He watched the posed arm draw back a little more, and then struck.

He never knew he closed his eyes. By the time he opened them again, was when he noticed that something warm was dripping on him. He felt no pain. But the sight before him left him in confusion.

"Naruto, stop."

"I-ta-chi?"

Madara smirked at the scene. Just like how he planned it. Save for the bleeding heavily Itachi but, this proves that Naruto will only listen to one person.

'Well make that three or else sunshine # 1 will be mad at me. Kukukukuku.' Thought Madara.

Naruto pierced Itachi's right arm through the palm. His gaze widened when Itachi removed his fingers that pierced through the palm letting the warm blood ooze out of the wound, dripping down to the confused boy below them.

Itachi gently cupped Naruto's left cheek with his pierced hand. In response Naruto leaned into the warmth. His eyes showed love and loyalty to the raven. Sasuke was not happy at the outcome of his plan. He was jealous beyond jealous that Naruto never showed emotions like this to him before in his life.

"Tachi?" Naruto just stared at the hand after he grabbed it to check the extent of the wound he caused.

"I'm fine Naru." He gave him a small smile.

Naruto gently kissed the wound, and then started licking away the droplets of blood still oozing out. They totally forgot about the person being pinned down below them.

"Ah, now that proves that Naruto is no longer under your influence little cousin." Sang a happy Uchiha.

Sasuke flared sharingan in the direction of his uncle but only found sky blue eyes staring right back at him. He looked identical to Naruto, but more like the adult version of him. He blinked thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. This was no illusion.

He stared between the two blonds. Itachi had already taken Naruto off the raven without him noticing the missing weight on him.

Sakura then took the opportunity to grab Sasuke into a suppose to be comforting hug only to find herself pinned into the wall by no other then the person who she was just trying to help. The sudden impact knocked the air out of her. The hand around her throat wasn't helping her.

"Don't fucken touch me."

In anger he spun around with one last look, he left it at that. He took off in an instant with Sakura who was gasping for air right behind him.

'This isn't over yet Naruto! I will come out victorious with Sasuke in my possession! I deserve him more! You just had to take all the good ones huh? I'll take Itachi away from you too. Even if it's the last thing I have to do to get them to look at me. I will not be second-best in anyone's world.'

With their departure, Minato let out a sigh of relief. He leaned back into Madara's firm chest, and also for the fact that something was poking his butt from behind caused him to blush madly.

"Something wrong koi?"

"N-nothing!" he squeaked out.

A chuckled of amusement left the raven. They both moved over to check the wound Naruto had inflicted on Itachi. It had already begun to heal thanks to Naruto's saliva all over. Madara was impressed at Itachi's self control to not moan at the contact of Naruto's tongue on his hands.

"You're probably wishing it was somewhere else aren't you little cousin?" Questioned the elder.

A smirk graced the stoic Uchiha.

"Alright Naruto stop licking the wound and lets go clean it up with disinfections in case you infected him with your leftover ramen bits from this morning." Said the amused blonde.

"Hey!"

Naruto blushed madly. The others at the scene just laughed. Neji approached the pairs and whispered something into Madara's ears. With a nod he sent Neji back.

"She's here."

"Who is?"

"NARUTO!"

"Huh!"

"Hehe! Missed me!"

"TenTen!"

_In Minato's office…_

"So you're here to sing today TenTen?"

"Yup!" The brunette clung on tightly to Naruto's side with a jealous and fuming un-emotional supposedly Itachi on the other. He kept on sending death glares to the bun head girl but she just clings onto Naruto even tighter.

"I'm singing one of my new songs that have yet to be released yet in China!"

"So how's life in China then TenTen?"

"Hmmm..Boring and unexciting without you! I want to be your Master damnit!"

Naruto chuckled. He sent a look at the two figures at the window. Both were whispering in hush voices but with his enhanced hearing he heard perfectly what they were saying.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean the girl will be the next victim! Naruto would not be happy if we use one of his long time friends as bait!"

"I know Minato-koi but we have no choice! The less people who know about this the more likely everything will turn out okay. Just trust me on this one koi!"

"Gah!" He threw his arms up in the air in defeat which caught the interest of another Uchiha. TenTen turned to ask what was wrong only to meet a sad look in his eyes which instantly disappear when all eyes were on him.

"Ummm..Nothing. Mada-kun here was just being difficult about paper work. That's all." He gave them a reassuring grin. TenTen shrugged it off and continued on with her conversation. Naruto just kept on staring at him but he knew better and broke contact. The curious Uchiha stood up and went to confront the two adults.

"What's this about MY Naruto-kun here huh Madara-sensei and Minato-chan?"

"That I'm his father and so is Mina-chan here!" shouted a hyper Madara out of nowhere.

"TOU-SAN!"

"Sorry sorry! I just had to say it!"

Itachi was dumbstruck. He just kept on staring at the raven in front of him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Aaaaaaaaa…Well…No." Minato said.

"Naruto-kun? What's your da…" TenTen saw only darkness swirling into her vision when she looked into Naruto's sapphire eyes. She was able to read what Naruto's lip said before she passed out

'It's a secret TenTen. Gomene-sai.'

With TenTen out of the way. Naruto stood up and approached Itachi from behind. He hugged the older male from behind and leaned his head to rest between the shoulder blades.

"I guess it's time to tell you."

"Naruto."

Itachi unwrapped Naruto's arms and spun around to face an older looking Naruto in full gears. His eyes widen at the sight. Naruto's hair grew longer and broke into three low ponytails with red streaks running through them. His bangs covered his eyes so Itachi couldn't get a good look at his eyes. He was taller now, almost as tall as Itachi but only like an inch shorter now then five inches. The clothing was still the same except now there are bracelets dangling on his wrists.

"Naruto is a manmade Android. The very first one to be created by me and Minato, making us the parents of this boy. We fused the DNA of mine and Minato here to create Naruto. We needed a carrier for Naruto to grow like all other babies. Kushina gladly volunteer since she was Minato's childhood friend at that time and the best candidate to be the carrier of both our child."

"Why Kushina?"

"Because she supported our love in a way we never expected." Said a blushing Minato.

A thought just struck Itachi. He had to ask. His curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you mean at that time? Just exactly how old are you all?"

"Way older then you think, koi."

Itachi turned back to look at the person who spoke to him. Naruto's sapphire eyes dim a bit. A red outlined his eyes. His iris was like that of a cat. The whisker marks on his cheeks darken. Itachi then noticed that his ears were like elves like some Android's with 'special' conditions.

"We are immortal. We cannot die. We are the indestructible Nine who will never perish as others may. We are the Guardians of this Dimension."

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi was catching on but he needed the actual words out of Naruto's mouth.

"I am the First Android recorded in History at birth unlike no other Androids. Jinchuriki Kyuubi No Kitsune, Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto."

"Jin…chu…riki."

"I am the Ultimate Weapon passed down in the Uchiha household. I am gladly to be a service to you Itachi-sama."

Naruto kneeled on one of his knees, grabbing Itachi's right hand into his, and planted a soft kiss on the back of the palm.

"It's a pleasure to serve someone as great as you in this time Itachi-sama. Only one like you is worthy enough to wield me to perfection. "

Sapphire eyes burned brightly into his dark emotionless ones. That was the last thing he saw before blacking out from thinking too much. Poor Itachi, he just couldn't handle it. I mean come on! Wouldn't you not be able to handle the information that you fell in love with someone who was way, way, way older then you and to top it off, he's his Uncle's son! Even if they don't look alike.

_Few minutes before TenTen's show…_

"NAMIKAZE-SAMA! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

"What's wrong?"

"TenTen-chan!"

"What about TenTen?"

"We found her unconscious backstage in some pile of rubles!"

"Send for the medics!"

In a flash they were all backstage where the panic workers were crowded. Mumbles of 'move out of the way!' and 'we need a medic now!' and…

"TENTEN!"

After the crowd cleared Naruto and Minato was able to get through the crowd. Two Uchiha's already beat them there. A pout formed on both their faces as they watch their lovers carefully handle the situation.

TenTen tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. Slimy green stuff was dripping from her mouth. She seemed in pain and gasping for air.

"We need the lights on now!"

"B-but sir!"

"Are you even lis…"

"Look!" shouted one of the workers.

All eyes turned to look at the front stage.

"La la la…la la la…la la la la…"

"Shit she started already!"

A tug brought Naruto's attention back to TenTen.

"Don't tell me she did this to you?"

"_Naruto listen!"_

A nod from him told TenTen to continue. She coughed up a bunch of the slimy green stuff before she continued.

"_Please sing my song for me! Please Naruto. I don't want that bitch to use my hard working song as a step to get fame. Fame only comes from hard work!"_

Naruto shook his head at her.

"No I don't…"

"_Please Naruto! I rather you sing my song then her! You know how terrible it will be if she sang it wrong?"_

"You mean this is the song that!"

"_Yes and Sakura never understood and still took my data for the song._

_Kan bu chuan shi ni shi luo de hun po  
Cai bu tou shi ni tong kong de yan se  
_

"Crap she started!"

"Someone stop the tape!"

"It's too late. The crowd is already cheering for her." Madara shook his head in defeat. There is nothing they can do now.

_Yi zhen feng yi chang meng  
Ai ru sheng ming ban mo ce  
Ni de xin dao bi bei shen me gu huo_

"_Naruto please. You know this song."_

"These lyrics are…"

"Naruto? Where are you…"

_Ni de lun kuo zai hei ye zhi zhong yan mo  
Kan tao hua kai chu zen yang de jie guo  
Kan zhao ni bao zhao wo  
Mu guang shi yue se ji mo  
Jiu rang ni zai bie ren huai li kuai le_

Minato saw a blur of black and blue with a mix of yellow run towards the microphone stand. TenTen smiled and then fainted. Madara had his face covered in disappointment until he felt a spark in his chest.

"Believe."

"Naruto!"

_Ai zhao ni xiang xin tiao nan chu mo  
Hua zhao ni hua bu chu ni de gu ge  
Ji zhao ni de lian se  
Shi wo deng ni de zhi zhuo  
Ni shi wo yi shou chang bu wan de ge_

Naruto walked calmly on stage singing. TenTen showed him that she messed up the lyrics so that she couldn't sing the next part.

Sakura tried to analyze the next part of the song but only a jumble of words that was foreign to her came to her head. They didn't make sense until a voice caught her off guard.

**Hmmmmmmmm….wooooowahaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Kan bu chuan shi ni shi luo de hun po  
Cai bu tou shi ni tong kong de yan se  
Yi zhen feng yi chang meng  
Ai shi sheng ming ban mo ce  
Ni de xin dao bi bei shen me gu huo**

Ni de lun kuo zai hei ye zhi zhong yan mo  
Kan tao hua kai chu zen yang de jie guo  
Kan zhao ni bao zhao wo  
Mu guang bi yue se ji mo  
Jiu rang ni zai bie ren huai li kuai le

She knew this part was a repeat so she sang along with Naruto's voice. Sakura's not going to let Naruto get all the attention. Her pride won't let her.

_**Ai zhao ni xiang xin tiao nan chu mo  
Hua zhao ni hua bu chu ni de gu ge  
Ji zhao ni de lian se  
Shi wo deng ni de zhi zhuo  
Ni shi wo yi shou chang bu wan de ge**_

Both their eyes connected. A smirk graced one face while the other had an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"_I'll make you regret singing this song Sakura."_

"_Too bad Naruto you're too late. The crowd loves me now."_

She turned to get off stage. TenTen's data stated that that should be the end of the song but, a sudden high pitch hum came out of nowhere on the microphone. It sounded beautiful and captivating. Her whole body shook with anger as she turned towards the source.

Naruto had his eyes closed and the microphone was a few inches away as he blasted the high notes off with accuracy. TenTen with Minato and them was shocked excluding the brunette girl since she was unconscious. She smiled in her sleep. The medics came and took her away for examination after Naruto finished. She was happy at least Sakura wasn't able to steal the data for that part. The hardest part of the song but has the most powerful emotions. Sakura doesn't have the voice and emotions to do the part. This song was designed for only one person to truly sing it like how he wrote it.

"_This was your song to begin with Naruto-kun."_

All the lights on the stage solely settled on Naruto's figure as he sang his heart out. Sakura was left in the dark.

**Ni de lun kuo zai hei ye zhi zhong yan mo  
Kan tao hua kai chu zen yang de jie guo  
Kan zhao ni bao zhao wo  
Mu guang bi yue se ji mo  
Jiu rang ni zai bie ren huai li kuai le**

Ai zhao ni xiang xin tiao nan chu mo  
Hua zhao ni hua bu chu ni de gu ge  
Ji zhao ni de lian se  
Shi wo deng ni de zhi zhuo  
Wo de xin zhi yuan wei ni er ge she

The crowd cheered powerfully in response to Naruto's ending of the beautiful Chinese song. A pissed off Uchiha came out on stage to drag back the stunned/shock pinkette.

"What were you thinking Sakura!"

"I..I just…Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Sasuke turned his back to her as she was dragged away by the security guards. Minato approached him with a pissed off gaze.

"You know you could be disqualified for harming another performer and also for DS-ing others Sasuke."

"…"

"But since Naruto so desires to finish this competition, I'll allow you to continue to the next round."

"We'll be waiting otouto. Who's more in tune with their Android. Me…or you?"

"Hn."

He gave Itachi a hateful stare. Itachi returned it with one of his own gazes. Naruto got off stage after being buried in a huge pile of flowers and roses from the crowd. Female staffs rushed to go help him while the male staffs laughed at Naruto's expression.

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! I did it!" He glomped the unprepared Uchiha.

A smirk formed on his face seeing Sasuke storm out of the backstage when he saw how happy Naruto was with him.

"Come Naruto. It's time to prepare for our next performance."

"Hai. Ja ne tou-san!"

"Gambate Naruto-chan!"

"Hai!"

_Few minutes later…_

The light shown on stage. Two last performance to determine the winner of the competition. The first group showed up. Microphone sets and a piano were left out for them. They both walked gracefully over to their respected spot. Slowly the song began when the person at the keyboard started playing. He played a tune….someone recognized.

"…no…"

"Naruto? What's wr…?"

Itachi reached over and gripped Naruto's left shoulder. He walked to the smaller male's side to see his face. Shock and fear was written in Naruto's eyes and face. It stopped the Uchiha from advancing any further as he listened to the song being sang. Sharingan spun furiously in his eyes.

"…otouto…" he spat out with venom.

The light Naruto had been going for; has been closed by a dark curtain named Sakura. All hope is lost.

"That's...our song Itachi!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Diaryanjo: yahoo! **_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: okay I lied so what?**_

_**Diaryanjo: oh shut it Remix…and everyone say hi to WoAiNi ^^**_

_**WoAiNi: hiya guys!**_

_**Crew: hiya WoAiNi**_

_**Diaryanjo: anyways sorry for the long wait I apologize .**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: no worries more stories will come up!**_

_**WoAiNi: and again hi! I'm Diary's and Remix's cousin ^^**_

_**Diaryanjo: and I apologize for not updating FOR OVER 2 YEARS! I'M SORRY! .**_

_Android Overdrive_

_I can't live without you  
I have fun with you (?)  
I just wanna love you oh…_

gwaenshiri useumi na nisaenggak hada bomyeon  
i sesangi naegeotman kati neukkyeojyeo  
heunja geoleodo ije uirobji anha  
sangsangmaneuro gaseum beokcha ollawa

oneuleun eoddeun oseda eoddeon pyojeongeul  
nege boyeojulgeonji  
jamshidonganman shigana meomchweojweo  
geu saram jigeum nareur bojanha

geudaereul saranghage dwesseo molla-ing  
saranghage dwesseo molla-ing  
dogeungeoryeo naemam molla-ing  
nal eoddeohke haejweo  
geudaereul saranghage dwesseo molla-ing  
saranghagiro hae seoro  
naemamgwa ddokgateun nega dwesseum johgesseo

_Molla…molla…_

**naega neomu deudgoshipeo haneun geu mal  
haneobsi seororeul bomyeo pumgoittneun geu mal  
ajikeun ssukseureowa gamchweojin uriui mam  
sojunghan mam aggyejuyeo waegi mothan geu mal**

_I can't live without you  
I have fun with you  
I just wanna love you oh…_

**ajikeun eorinikka sarangi mweonji molla  
hajiman i neukkim neomu johjanha  
eoddeon miraedo ije seulpeuji anha  
niga ittgiye modu igyeonaelggeoya**

_oneuleun eoddeon oseda eoddeon pyojeongeul  
nege boyeojulgeonji  
jamshidonganman shigana meomchweojwa  
geusaram jigeum naege ojanha_

_**geudaereul saranghage dwesseo molla-ing  
saranghage dwesseo molla-ing  
dogeungeoryeo naemam molla-ing  
nal eoddeohke haejweo  
geudaereul saranghage dwesseo molla-ing  
saranghagiro hae seoro  
naemamgwa ddokgateun nega dwesseum johgesseo**_

**nado neol saranghage dwin geol ara** _(molla)  
_**saranghage dwin geol ara** _(molla)_  
**nado neoui mameul ara**  
_**nal eoddeohke haejweo**_

_geudaereul saranghage dwesseo molla-ing  
saranghagiro hae seoro  
naemamgwa ddokkateun nega dwaesseum johgesseo_

molla_  
_

The stage curtains fell to cover up the sight of two out of breath contestants. Both had a smirk plastered on their face. The crowd was cheering loudly for them both. All voice in unison chanting both their names.

"Sakura! Uchiha! Sakura! Uchiha!"

That brought a glow in their hearts.

"We'll win with this song Sasuke-kun! The crowd loves us!"

"Hn."

'All I want is Naruto back. I still have no clue how I chose Sakura over him. But if Naruto doesn't come back to me after this, I'll make aniki regret ever taking him from me.'

He unconsciously clenched his fist together. Crew members came out to change the stage instruments and the power lines and lights. Sasuke's gaze was scanning the area. He zoned out on Sakura's rambling about stuffs after they win on what they were going to do and where they're going after the whole competition is over. He finally spotted blond hair and blue eyes gazing in his direction.

"Hn. Dope."

He just walked gracefully past the stunned Naruto and a pissed off but not showing Uchiha.

"I'll get you back, no matter what."He whispered to Naruto's ears.

"What should we do Tachi? We can't sing that song no more. Molla was…was…"

"I know Naruto. That song…was the song you sang all those years ago wasn't it?"

Finally Naruto let his legs collapse on him. Shivers ran throughout his body. Sakura followed Sasuke like a good android would do. She sneered at Naruto's pathetic form but (supposedly) sexily smiled at Itachi who returned her greeting with a glare. Fear and awe showed in her eyes. She only purred to him and then ran after Sasuke.

"Itachi…"

"Naruto?"

"We can still win this right?"

"The chances of us winning are low Naruto. It's not even 1%."

"But there's still a chance right?"

"Yes but we haven't been practicing any other songs for…"

Rain poured down outside of the stage causing the audience to scramble for shelter. The sound of thunder filled the air drowning out Itachi's next few words. The howling wind knocked over a stage light causing it to fall directly on some wires connecting the power to the stage. Everyone went into a panic at the sight of no light. Naruto turned and gave Itachi a reassuring smile.

"We're going to be okay. I won't let us lose."

"What are you talking about? You're not planning on singing are you?"

Itachi was about to grab Naruto's arm but suddenly a lose fabric from the curtain blocked his view. He shoved it out of his way to find Naruto no where to be found. A random crew member dragged the panicked Uchiha back stage into the lounge room where the electricity was working. Sakura and Sasuke were in there as well. When Sakura saw Itachi come through the door she happily ran over to give him a warm welcome only to be greeted with a glare. He was going to ask a crew to find Naruto until something caught his attention.

Faintly you can hear the sound of a piano playing, softly. The panic noise outside slowly died down as they quietly listen to the music coming off stage. A figure was over at the piano. His fingers were lightly pressing the keys to make noise. A voice started. It sounded, saddening.

_I'm gonna get stronger_

Itachi lifted his head off of the couch to look up at the screen. Since the electricity in the room was working in the building he could faintly see the outline of a familiar figure.

"Naruto!"

He stood up and dashed out the waiting room.

'_Please be alright Naruto!'_

_Geurae heyeojin gedeo joha eochapi eonjen gan neowa  
Ireon iri isseosseul geogatae neon bun myeonghi iraesseul geogatae  
Geureol ba eya charari jigeumin ge naji gipi sarang hage dwego naseo alji  
Anheun geol da haengeuro saeng gakhae geuraeseo, I'm ok_

_I gave you all my all  
I believed you so I gave you my all  
But you threw that away  
I gave you my everything  
So I'm gonna be okay_

I'm gonna be okay  
I'll be okay  
Gonna be okay  
Baby without you  
Without you  
Baby without you  
Without you

Without you, I'll be cooler  
More cooler  
I'm going to stand up  
Without you  
I'll live on  
Without you

Itachi was in the hall way dashing back to the backstage to go join Naruto up on stage only to find someone holding his arm back. He turned to glare at whoever it was only to find crimson eyes looking back at him.

"Sasuke let go of me." Itachi's eyes turned the same deep crimson as Sasuke's.

"I won't let you go to Naruto. Naruto. Is. Mine."

"Hn. Keep dreaming Sasuke you've already broke your contract with Naruto. Sakura is your current Android even if you did break your contract with her just to get Naruto back again didn't you say he was weak and pathetic Android? Didn't you discard him in the first place? Why do you want him back then? Isn't Sakura your Tenshi? Why do you have to make him suffer so much? He loved you to the point that he'll die to protect you. Do you even know Sakura's background foolish otouto? Do you even know who Naruto really is!"

That was the first that Sasuke has ever seen Itachi talk so much to the point that he started yelling. He unconsciously let go of Itachi's arm giving Itachi the chance to get away from Sasuke and go to where Naruto was.

_Neo eobshi meojige, eobshi meojige,  
deo meojige, eobshi meojige  
Ireonal geoya, without you,  
saragal geoya, without you_

Itachi slowed to a stop when he got to the side entrance of the stage. He took a slow deep breath and the stepped onto the stage.

**Listen, everything happens for a reason,  
everything happens for a reason  
Dareun namjareun mannan  
geoneun ibeon han beonppun iraneun**  
_Maldo andweneun mallo bonamana tanlo nal yaegi malgo geunyang doraseo  
Naega neomu apeo neoreul boneunge geuman hago shipeo_

Itachi joined Naruto with the singing. He rapidly moved over to Naruto who was still sitting at the piano and dragged him near the front of the stage and started dancing with him as they continued to sing.

_Maeil maeil naneun sokgo isseosseo  
Niga eotteon saraminji jocha mollasseo  
_**Ijeneun arasseo**_ neon sarangeul molla  
Geuraeseo ijen_

Background dancers quickly jumped on stage as fireworks set off from the stage. Sparks and flames were going off around the outside of the stage but away from the crowd and performers so that no one will get hurt in the process. Even though it was raining it was a beautiful performance that captured the hearts of the audience.

_I'm gonna be ok, _**gonna be ok**_, I'll be ok, _**gonna be ok**  
**Baby without you, baby without you**  
_Neo eobshi meojige_, **eobshi meojige**, _deo meojige_, **eobshi meojige  
**_Ireonal geoya_, **without you**, _saragal geoya_, **without you**

The song came to a stop. Everything and everyone went silent. The only sound that was being made was the rain pouring down. Lightening flashed over the stage followed by the sound of thunder. All eyes were on the two performers on the stage. Naruto's was being embraced by Itachi when everything came to a sudden stop. Slowly Itachi let Naruto slip out of his grasp. Pain and sorrowful sapphire eyes stared into his red with fury eyes of his. Without breaking eye contact with Itachi, Naruto backed away taking two steps back and brought the microphone to his lips.

_Wae naege iraeni, why, daeche naege wae geuraeni make me cry_  
_Uriga gajyeoteon geol da beoril jeongdoro  
gabeochi ineun iri eoteon geon mani_  
_Uriga hamkke haeteon shigan deuri  
tto hamke halsu isseoteon shigan deuri_

Everyone could feel the sorrow and pain that flowed with the lyrics as Naruto continued to sing his heart out. Sasuke who had been standing at the side of the stage watched the blond drenched boy sing all his misery.

"What have I done…?" Sasuke questioned himself. He knew the meaning behind the song.

Itachi knew Sasuke would be listening and watching their performance. He wanted it to be clear to Sasuke that Naruto clearly deserves better and that Naruto no longer will accept him after this whole mess is over. He wanted Sasuke to feel guilt and feel the pain Naruto had to undergo as an Android who has his contract broken by force. Naruto didn't deserve this. But Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to stop Naruto from pouring out his last ounce of love as an android to his former master.

**Ashipji do anhni neoneun sang gwan eopni**  
_jigeum neon, are you ok without me?_

That question rang out into the clearing. Sasuke didn't know why but tears poured from his eyes when that question was asked towards him of all people. His heart throbbed painfully when he saw the pain expression on Naruto's beautiful scarred face. He covered his throbbing heart with his right hand hoping to ease the pain he felt that stabbed his heart. The raven gasped desperately for air when his lungs seem to have stopped working.

_I'm gonna be ok_, **gonna be ok**, _I'll be ok_, **gonna be ok**  
_Baby without you_, **baby without you  
**_Neo eobshi meojige_, **eobshi meojige**, _deo meojige_, **eobshi meojige**  
_Ireonal geoya_, **without you**, _saragal geoya_, **without you**

Naruto hooked his right hand around Itachi's head and crashed their lips together. With that the song came to a stop. Fireworks went off and flames soared higher then ever. The crowd cheered louder then ever that day. The rain continued to fall heavier onto the stage and soaked the crowd even more. Thunder boomed above the stadium like although the heaven above approves of this performance.

Naruto let Itachi go slowly as both their eyes opened slowly. They stopped with their lips a few inches away from each other. Itachi dropped his microphone and kissed the soaked blond android again with more passion and tongue this time. The crowd cheered even louder with the second kiss.

Sasuke who was still standing next to the curtain punched the nearest wall.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN! Where are you!" Sakura shouted. She had been looking for him for the past few minutes. She knew Naruto performed on stage but didn't care because of her confidence in winning the contest. She slowed to a stop when she found Sasuke standing near the curtains of the stage. She was about to call out to him again but before she could Sasuke turned around and walked towards her. What stopped her from speaking his name was the stare Sasuke had in his eyes. It was cold and lifeless. It was like he wasn't even there. Sakura shivered when he walked past her. This was the first time she experienced something like that.

"Wh-what happened to Sasuke I wonder…?" she questioned out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

_**WoAiNi: hey guys Dia and Remix are out of commission now due to circumstances so I'll be updating stories maybe…**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: hey I'm still alive!**_

_**Diaryanjo: SO AM I!**_

_**WoAiNi: err okay they're alive!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: it's just we're seniors now and it's a pain juggling from school work to job and online gaming…**_

_**Diaryanjo: REMIX! We weren't supposed to say that! .**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: oops…**_

_**WoAiNi: well uuhh here's what everyone's waiting for! **_

_**Diaryanjo: sorry I finally got my motivation to continue!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: we're back! For only a story ^^**_

_**WoAiNi: enjoy! 3**_

_**Diaryanjo: [[IMPORTANT]] oh btw, this beginning is the actual history of the story! So don't get confused!**_

_Android Overdrive_

_**(I just got to say if you like this Fanfic you may like 'Where do I Belong' it's a col-lab with my imouto very similar to this one)**_

_It's been long unspoken chain that the world knows that human dominate the planet called Earth. They were the top of the food chain. Superior knowledge and language allowed us to communicate with one another. Miscommunication was the only downfall of human kind leading to brash decisions such as war and violent behaviors. _

_Overtime a person was able to unify the world with a game. Most called this game a sick fantasy of a driven mad dog scientist who would even think of making a human into a cyborg. Rumor spread that the creator only made this game because he batted for the home team and for that fact he wanted to obtain immortality. The game was supposedly a scapegoat. The old generation was very closed minded about batting for the home team. The newer generation outgrew the old generation though and with their open mind and hearts to this new game; society changed forever. _

_Now it's become an everyday thing common event for the world. This was as close as you can get to immortality, to live as a cyborg. The game is played daily and new players were always formed as the newer generations have the ability to become an Android. _

_Slowly the world changed as the game was accessed worldwide. Mother Nature began to die off due to the over polluted waste sites. Forestation began to decrease as more land was taken to be build into a site for the game and more homes for people. The air and water of the planet soon turned sickly brown from all the waste and pollution. Due to this, people began to die off at an earlier age. The old and the young who were not programmed for the game grew sick and new diseases developed. _

_During the 3__rd__ decade of the game's establishment; only 0.2% of the Earth was made up of Mother Nature not including the oceans. Water source became scarce forcing man to rely on the ocean and sea for the liquid. By then the earth was already a dying planet due to mankind. _

_Angry with the creator of the game, mankind stood up to the creator and doing what any normal human being would do; they protested and demanded the impossible from the creator. _

_Sadden by his kind, he was prepared for these consequences therefor, he headed out to greet the world but another had a plan. _

_In history that day was suppose to mark the day the game ended but instead that one incident that day changed the world to began anew and made mankind realize how important the planet was to every living creature on the planet. The event brought new hope and a brighter future for mankind._

_October 10, XXXX marked the day of the new beginning and the ending of mankind's sins. 10 voices united as one brought harmony and peace for eternity for the world. Their voices rivaled the gods above that they've never heard before so there are no other greater voices then the 10 that have spoken that day. Until this day no one knows the name or remembers the faces of the 10 whose voice that echoed around the world. _

_A legend was created by that era. They were called the Jinchurikis, also known as Human Sacrafices. They were the planet's savior like although the heaven's sent them down to cleanse the Earth once more back to its glorified beauty before mankind advanced in technology. The legend ends when the voices stopped and the earth was enveloped in a bright light. _

_Every human being fell into a coma like state and everything stopped working. The waters were all silent and no waves could be heard crashing. Creatures of any kind all were silent as they too were in a coma like state. No one knows what happened after that but all they knew was that after the bright light engulfed the Earth, the 10 Jinchuriki's disappeared and everything was clean. Some claimed to have seen 9 bright lights distributed from the top of the Earth each shooting southward like although doing a final cleansing to the planet before disappearing into outer space. _

_No more was said about this day besides what was written in the text of the modern day history textbooks. The world never knew though, the 10 still walks among them. _

_The game from then on was known as Overdrive, exceeding the limits of thyself._

"And so that concludes our final rounds of this contest!" loud cheering echoed after the announcer.

Itachi and Naruto walked off stage still in each other's embrace. Backstage members ran to them with towels and hot chocolate to warm the soaked duo. Naruto let out a shaky breath after just realizing it was freezing backstage. Itachi let out a small chuckled and accepted his towel but declined the hot drink in favor of dragging the blond to a private room with a shower to warm up in.

The announcer on the stage came back out with newly released information.

"Due to the heavy rain and strong W-W-WIIIIINNNNNDDD!" well he couldn't say anymore because the supposedly strong wind blew him off stage. The audience for once was actually smart and understood the announcer and hurriedly left for the nearest exit.

Minato paged the audio control room from his office telling them to announce the news on the world wide newscast and also the building's speakers. Well, the blond man attempted to make coherent sentences but a raven wouldn't just leave him alone for 5 seconds to say a sentence into the speakers.

Since the contest was live and broadcast around the world for all to see; the screen turned a baby blue color with the Overdrive symbol and the phrase, _exceeding the limits of thyself_, underneath the symbol. A voice suddenly came on and announced the news.

"Due to the weather changes the winner will be declared later this evening when the weather has left the area. We are sorry for the delay of the contest but at this moment all audiences please log onto our website and place your votes for your favorite Android Contestant for the final round. There is still time for voting if you have not yet voted for your favorite. The votes will decide the winner of the final round. Thank you for participating and viewing the contest again this year. Enjoy the rest of your stay here at the show or at your home where you're most comfortable at. Thank you for listening."

And the voice repeats itself again…

_Later that evening around 8 pm…_

The storm died down to sprinkles as the sky grew clearer and gave way for the setting sun to be viewed by the audience behind the stage set. Everyone was eagerly waiting for the show to begin again as their long wait that whole afternoon came to an end. The atmosphere was tense and it was even hard for the announcer to breath to start the show again. Finally gathering enough air into his heavy lungs he walked out onto the stage. The audience grew quiet upon seeing the announcer walk up on stage. The sprinkles ended right when the announcer stopped in the middle of the stage. He began…

"Due to the weather, the results were delayed. We would like to thank all those who voted for their favorite contestant. The results will be announced by our Founder, Namikaze Minato."

Everyone cheered loudly hearing that the Founder was going to be the one announcing the winner. It would be a high honor to be named the winner by the Founder for any players of the game.

The announcer walked backstage and bowed in respect to his superior as Minato walked out with a microphone in hand. He gave a dazzling smile to the audience which caused 99% of the audience including the viewers who were watching the broadcast to swoon and fall over with hearts in their eyes. The blond man paused in his step as he took a look at the audience and glanced at the camera knowing it's the one with the view of his face towards the viewers. Minato brought a hand up and waved to everyone. Due to that action it brought the whole audience back to life with a loud cheer.

"I thank you all for coming today for this event held by my company. Me and my co-workers worked extra hard for this event to happen and hoped you all enjoyed this small event. Seeing as everyone is eager to see who the champion is I'll get right to it." Minato paused as he let the audience cheer loudly once more.

"So without delay, will the final contestants come out?" Minato turned and gracefully swung his right hand in gesture towards the backstage to cue the contestants to come out.

Slowly the pairs filed out with Sakura in the lead with her head held high with an emotionless Sasuke right behind her. Naruto nervously followed behind the raven with Itachi right beside him with his arm wrapped around the blonds waist in comfort. They stopped about 2 steps away from Minato as they waited for him to announce who the winner was.

Minato gave them all a smile out of politeness and due to being in public. He didn't want to ruin his public image if he favored one over the other.

"And now the winner is…" Minato started.

Sakura held her breath knowing she won. She pulled a few tricks during the break they had during the weather. She knew Minato is an honest man and will only read what is said on the monitor.

On the monitor that came down behind the contestants the name came on. Minato didn't know he was holding his breath in until he released it.

"_Madara you're so going to get your reward tonight." _Minato reminded himself.

"The winner is Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Itachi! Congratulations you two. They are this event's winner and will receive the prize at the end of the show!" Minato walked over to the pair and hugged them both.

Two background dancers came out with a pillow in their hands which held pure white crowns for both of the winners. Naruto kneeled first as Minato plucked off the first smaller crown and putted it on Naruto's head. Itachi did the same thing and Minato repeated the same action with the second crown. The audience cheered once again loudly as they stood up from their position.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with happiness as he gave Itachi a glance. Itachi gave him a small smile before lifting Naruto into the air and hugging the overjoyed blond into a death embrace. Naruto crashed his lips into Itachi's as no words were able to describe how much they were feeling at the moment. Right when they crashed their lips together, fireworks and confetti went off.

The cheering of the crowd never ceased even after they pulled apart.

Sakura who was furious stomped up to Minato to demand an explanation.

"What do you mean they're the winners! It was suppose to be ME and SASUKE who won! We did a better performance and I was the winner of the last competition as well so why shouldn't it be me!" she shouted.

"Well Haruno-san why did you expect it to be you? Care to explain that part? It's a 50 50 chance that you'll win so why?" Minato questioned the pinkette.

"That's because I made sure that I!" she stopped realizing that she almost slipped.

Minato wanted her to slip so that he can hold a case against her but damn he was soooooo close!

"You made sure of what?" Minato said with a sweet deadly smile gracing his perfect lips.

"T-that the counting was right!" she stuttered to try and cover up herself.

"_Damnit." _Minato thought _"So close if only she let her guard down a little more."_

Sasuke was already off the stage when the winners were announced. He walked back to his room in silence and never acknowledges anyone who greeted him in the hallway. He immediately slumped down in his couch after closing the door to this room to keep others out. He needed time to think.

"Where did I go wrong?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

_Back to the stage…_

Minato once again brought the microphone back to his lips to say one more thing.

"And now would our lovely winners give us a final performance to close this event. Thank you all for coming and viewing this event. We all hope to see you again next year!" with that said Minato had the same two who brought out the crowns drag the enraged pinkette backstage. Two male background dancers came out and gave microphones to the pair on stage. The two gladly accepted the microphones and told the background dancers the song they wanted to perform. With a smile to the background dancers, Naruto watched the dancers leave with Minato who gave him a smile. Itachi was already in front of the stage talking to everyone.

"Me and Naruto will never forget this feeling. This harsh competition brought back something that we both had lost. We thank you all for helping us through this tough competition pressuring us to exceed our limits. Now for our final performance Naruto would you do the honors?" Itachi asked the dazed blond.

Naruto slowly stepped up next to the raven. The crowd in front of him was huge causing the blond to have a bit of stage fright as the next words were stuck in his throat. Itachi lightly squeezed the blond's left hand to encourage him.

"W-we couldn't have done it without you all here supporting me. At first it seemed to me that the audience hated me because of my last name. Well that's understandable it's hard to believe that the Founder has a child right? I don't hold it against you all for thinking that way. But I would like to thank those who supported me throughout this whole event. We had our ups and downs but we pulled through thanks to you all who supported us. And now I feel like I'm repeating what Itachi said silly me." Naruto chuckled at his last statement.

"Now then for the final song!" Naruto shouted for all to hear. The audience cheered upon hearing that.

_**Itachi singing…  
**__Naruto singing…  
__**Both singing…**__  
_Translation of the song

Naruto started as the orchestra band came on stage and set up their instruments around the stage in a circle like shape near the back stage. A pianist came out and played on the piano while a drummer ran out with a bunch of backstage crew members setting up the pieces. More band people ran out with their instruments and took their place. As quickly as they set up they began immediately after 5 more dancers came on stage behind the duo. They began.

_My friend_

_**Why must it be her?**_

_From now on, __**it's war**_

Naruto walked forward and started.

_Sikkeuro deutgijocha siro  
_shut up, I don't even wanna hear it

_Nunmuri mareudorok biro__**  
**_Beg until your tears dry up

_Kkeutkkaji galge dugobwa  
_I will see the end of this, just watch

_Non nal jal mot gondeuryosso  
_you messed with the wrong person

Itachi walked up next to Naruto and turned to face him as emotion ran through his eyes.

_**Saranghetdon urinde geunyoppunin nainde  
**_we were in love and I only had her

_**We non we non ne yojal gondeuryo No way  
**_But why, why did you touch my girl no way

Naruto started a small rap part as he backed up to dance with the background dancers with Itachi joining him.

_Tuktuk tolgo nan irona danghanmankeum no dugobwa  
_I brush myself off and get up as much as I suffered, you just watch

_**Sarang gatgo **__ujon gatgo __**jangnanchineun no dugobwa  
**_you mess with love, you mess with friendship, just watch

_**Ni senggangmanhedo bolsso ne momi ttollyowa  
**_Just at the thought of you, my body shakes

_Nol yongsomot-he ijebuto non  
_I can't forgive you, from now on

Two of the dance crew walked forward to make it look like they were surrounding the pair. The two stood in the middle and fully let go of their microphones and dance with the rest. The audience wasn't expecting that they could still hear them sing even without their microphones on. But they missed the part where the two dancers who walked forward handed them head microphones.

_**Jonjengiya **__(oh)__gopjengiya __**(oh)**__**no dugo bwa bwa  
**_It's war, you coward, just watch

_**No geunyoga tto uljana **__(oh) __**  
**_You made her cry again

_Gopjengiya __**(oh)**__ ne sarang gondeurin no no no no __**jonjengiya  
**_You coward, you, who messed with my love. It's war

They all stopped and let the piano play it's solo part as people watched in anticipation to the two on stage. They were panting hard and you can see their chest moving every breath they took. Slowly Itachi walked forward and froze as four of the dance members circled in front of him. The song picked up again.

_**Geunyoga ttonadon nal non moreunchok modu ijeura malhesso  
**_On the day she left, you pretended not to know and told me to forget it all

_Midotdon niga chingguin niga nege irol su isso  
_I trusted you, you were my friend, how could you do this to me

Naruto moved forward and gently putted his hand on Itachi's left arm and pushed him so that the audience can see him behind Itachi's bigger frame.

_**Nol jojuhagesso ije  
**_I will curse you from now on

Itachi stepped out and continued to sing as Naruto walked ahead of him and Itachi took two steps to the side and sang.

_**Geu doroun ip jebal damulle  
**_Will you please shut that dirty mouth

Naruto stared in hate and detest at a camera that came close to him for a close up to give an effect to the next line.

_I pinunmul da dollyojulge  
_I will give back these painful tears to you

They both turned to look at each other to continued the rap. Their voice was full of pain and sorrow as they stared at each other as they sang across the stage from each other. At this time they were close enough to the stage exits to throw the microphones in hand to the back stage crew.

_**Ttokttokhi gwie segyo noreul jolde gaman andwo  
**_Engrave this in your ear, I will never leave you alone

Naruto slowly walked up to the front with Itachi right behind him.

_Onjen-ga alge dwelgora senggageun hetgetji  
_You probably knew that I would find out sometime

_**Nol yongsomot-he **__**ije buto non  
**_I can't forgive you, from now on

This time they stayed at the front and danced.

_**Jonjengiya **__(oh)__gopjengiya __**(oh)**__**no dugo bwa bwa  
**_It's war, you coward, just watch

_**No geunyoga tto uljana **__(oh) __**  
**_You made her cry again

_Gopjengiya __**(oh)**__**no dugo bwa bwa  
**_you coward, just watch

_**No geunyoga tto uljana  
**_You made her cry again

_(Don't you cry, cry, cry)_

_**Nontteme tto uljana  
**_She's crying because of you again

_(She said bye, bye, bye, bye, bye)_

_**Modeun-ge kkeuchijana  
**_It's all over now

_(Don't you cry, cry, cry)_

_**Ne sarang gondeurin no no no no **__jonjengiya  
_You, who messed with my love. It's war

The crew continued to dance as the audience cheered loudly. Naruto stopped in front of Itachi and sang. The background dancers were lined up right behind Itachi.

_Ne sarang gondeurin no no no no __**jonjengiya  
**_You, who messed with my love. It's war

Itachi spun out from behind Naruto with a gun in hand. The orchestra's speed sped up while he slowly raised the gun to align his arm straight out into the audience. He cocked the gun ready to fire and said…

_**Goodbye…**_

The gun fired, causing the area of the stage to ring in resonance to the shot fired. Everyone gasped as the bullet went flying straight ahead. It curved halfway through the crowd and came around like a boomerang. Everyone watched in fascination and in horror as Naruto grabbed Itachi from behind and shoved him out of the way. The bullet hit Naruto right in the neck causing blood to splutter out from the wound. The blond fell down to his knees.

_**Jonjengiya **__(oh)__gopjengiya __**(oh)**__**no dugo bwa bwa  
**_It's war, you coward, just watch

Naruto stood right back up and continued to sing even with the blood coating his shirt. _"It was all fake"_ the audience thought.

_**No geunyoga tto uljana**__ (oh) __**  
**_You made her cry again

_Gopjengiya __**(oh)**__**no dugo bwa bwa  
**_you coward, just watch

_**No geunyoga tto uljana  
**_you made her cry again

_(Don't you cry, cry, cry)_

_**Nontteme tto uljana  
**_she's crying because of you again

_(She said bye, bye, bye, bye, bye)_

_**Modeun-ge kkeuchijana  
**_it's all over now

_(Don't you cry, cry, cry)_

To end the song, Naruto also pulled out a gun and along with Itachi and sung…

_**Ne sarang gondeurin no no no no **__**jonjengiya  
**_you, who messed with my love. It's war

They pulled the trigger; the audience was expecting another shooting like before so they were prepared or so they thought.

Fireworks and confetti shot out of no where as flames shot out from the front of the stage giving it a breathless effect on the two who had flames burning in their eyes. The crowd's breath was stolen from them as the flames continued to flare and confetti's continued to sprinkle upon them. Finally they broke out of the trance and cheered louder then ever that day.

"ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE." The audience shouted.

Naruto and Itachi was so breathless they couldn't help but nod in agreement to the audience. Another cheer echo out once more.

Itachi went and grabbed an electric guitar and strummed it to check if it was good. Naruto went backstage to grab a microphone and putted the head mics away. All the orchestra and band members left the stage as they took their instruments with them.

Itachi came back out and this time he dragged with him another blond. It was Namikaze Minato who was caught by Madara who actually doing the dragging. Madara handed another electric guitar to the blond. The blond man pouted but took the guitar anyways. Madara spoke with a few of the backstage crew still on the stage to help him bring the drums to the middle of the stage. He took his place behind the drum set while Minato stood to the left of Itachi.

The audience's voice should already be sore from all their earlier screaming but they didn't seem to care as they watched the trio set up and do their final touches. The only person they were missing now was Naruto.

Madara tapped his drum sticks together three times and then cued for Itachi to start. They started which caused the audience to be confused. Where was Naruto?

_Hey…_

The note sounded out and sang with the instruments. The stage lights came on as the sun set and night engulfed the area.

Itachi still had his head microphone on so…

_**Would you look at that?**_

_RUN!_

Naruto jumped on stage from the crowd which caused the audience to cheer.

_**Would you look at that?**_

_RUN!_

He started

_gin teoneol sog-eseo  
_I have waited

_isungan eul gidalyeowass-eo  
_in this long tunnel for this moment

_night and day  
_night and day

_naean-e teojilgeoman gat-a  
_I can feel it about to explode from within

_poliyoga deullyeo  
_I can hear the roar

_ijen meomchul suga-eobs-eo  
_There is no stopping it now

Naruto turned and faced Itachi as he held the microphone in both his hands.

_**Run devil run!**_

_**Run devil run!**_

_jabido-eobs-eo  
_There's not even mercy

_nunmuldo eobs-eo  
_there's not even tears

_modeun geol naega da meog-eochiulkkeoya  
_I will consume everything

Naruto this time looked at Minato this time. Slowly he brought a finger close to his lips as a cue to Minato to sing with him. Minato just raised an eyebrow at his son then he realized why Naruto wanted him to sing.

"_Madara! That sly bastard putted a mic on me!" _

_**Run devil run!**_

On the second one though Minato decided to let loose and sung at a higher note then Naruto.

_**Run devil run!**_

Naruto was taken by surprise by what Minato did which caused him to falter with his lyrics which made forced Minato to sing in his place.

_sarang doe obseo  
_There's no such thing as love

_ugiji mara  
_don't make me laugh

They sang the last part together in harmony.

_**ijen neol naega jibalb-abeolikkeoya  
**_I will stamp you to the ground.

Minato took a deep breath then released it all at once on a high note.

_RUN!_

Naruto took a deep breath this time and repeated what Minato did.

_RUN!_

Itachi just smirked as he continued to play the electric guitar. All three of them not including Madara took a deep breath and sang at three different pitches with Naruto being the highest while Minato sang at a normal pitch and Itachi sang monotone.

_**My Devil's CRY!**_

Fireworks shot off once again and more confetti sprinkled the stage and crowd to the point that the audience could no longer see the stage or the people on there.

The lights on stage shut off, darkness enveloped the stage as the audience applaud and howled to their new Android pair. After the noise died, some staffs came out and directed the audience to their nearest exits. At the back of the audience stood a pinkette. She clenched her teeth and swung her right arm out and pounded the wall behind her causing a dent and pieces of the wall to fly out in random directions. Some staff members were hesitant to approach the angry pinkette knowing fully well who she was. She has a bad reputation of being a short tempered Android after all.

"The blond bitch will pay…" she muttered. She walked off in angry strides as she left the place.


End file.
